


Et ainsi surgit la nuit

by Lunatique13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Français, Loup, Loup-garou, Love, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Univers alternatif, Werewolf Ben Solo, ben solo is a wolf, rey niima, star wars character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatique13/pseuds/Lunatique13
Summary: AU : Durant une chaude nuit d'été, Rey Niima porte secours à un animal blessé. Mais à son réveil, le chien a disparu. Sa bonne action se révélera pleine de rebondissements... || REYLO
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Et ainsi surgit la nuit

C'était une chaude soirée d'été.

Rey avait travaillé avec acharnement et sans une seule minute de repos durant toute la journée. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie ; recouverte de la tête aux pieds d'huile de moteur et de transpiration.

Malgré la nuit qui venait de tomber, la chaleur était étouffante. Rey n'avait qu'une hâte ; finir sa journée et sauter sous la douche.

Lorsqu'enfin elle termina ses dernières réparations, Plutt, son ignoble patron, était déjà parti depuis longtemps retrouver son canapé et sa bière.

La brunette s'essuya négligemment le visage, traçant par la même occasion un large trait noirâtre sur son front, puis rangea ses outils avec minutie.

Elle ferma le hangar et se dirigea tranquillement vers le petit mobil-home qu'elle occupait, perdue dans un coin de la casse automobile ou elle travaillait. Avec le maigre salaire que lui verser Plutt, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'offrir en termes de loyer.

Au détour d'une montagne d'épaves en décomposition, la jeune femme entendit un bruit suspect. Ses sens se mirent en éveils. Il n'était pas rare que quelques imbéciles alcoolisés s'immiscent à travers le grillage pour voler quelques pièces ou se faire des frayeurs. De même qu'il était courant que quelques animaux errants se retrouvent coincés sous une carcasse de moteur.

Rey avait malgré elle assistée plusieurs fois à des combats clandestins de chiens et de poules ; l'entourage d'Unkar Plutt était loin d'être recommandable. Parfois, ils abandonnés certains animaux blessés dans les dédales de voitures, et Rey était la seule âme charitable pouvant leur porter secours. Si elle en avait eu la possibilité, la jeune femme aurait certainement fait une excellente vétérinaire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche du perron, un nouveau couinement se fit entendre. Rey fronça les sourcils et fit marche arrière. Sa douche pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes, après tout...

Elle se faufila entre les voitures à pas feutré pour éviter de faire fuir l'animale. Au vu des feulements, elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un chien. Il avait probablement la patte coincée sous une portière, cela arrivait fréquemment...

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Rey lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la bête en question. De toute évidence, c'était un chien, mais il devait mesurait au moins 2 mètres de long ; il était gigantesque et un peu effrayant.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il tourna brusquement sa gueule dans sa direction et montra ses crocs acérés en poussant des grognements. La brunette sursauta de surprise. Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva les mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi, et s'approcha « calmement » dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il poussa un nouveau grondement féroce envers elle et le cœur de Rey manqua de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

S'il le voulait, il pouvait ne faire qu'une seule bouchée d'elle ; son museau faisait la taille d'un énorme melon. Mais heureusement pour elle, le chien semblait très faible et ses mouvements étaient ralentis par la douleur.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant encore un peu. Je veux juste t'aider...

La bête fixa Rey d'une façon très étrange ; mais la brune était trop préoccupée par la mare de sang qui entourait le chien pour s'en apercevoir. L'éclairage public de la ruelle qui se trouvait derrière le grillage n'éclairait pas grand-chose, cependant il aurait fallu être aveugle pour passer à côté de l'entaille béante se trouvant sur son flanc gauche ; une partie de sa chaire semblait avoir été littéralement arrachée.

\- Calme-toi... Je vais regarder ta blessure, d'accord ?

Avant de poser ses mains sur lui, Rey regarda le chien pour être certaine qu'il n'allait pas lui dévorer le bras ; et comme s'il avait compris ses paroles, il ferma la gueule et attendit.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla sur le sol, ignorant le sang tâchant ses genoux, puis caressa tendrement le sommet de la tête de l'animal. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans émettre la moindre objection. Au vu de son état, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des gratouilles, il était probablement né dans la rue. Pourtant, à son contact, il se montra étonnement docile.

\- Tu es dans un piteux état mon grand.... Constata Rey en examinant d'un peu plus près la blessure du chien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? Un grizzli ? Tu as de la chance de t'en être sorti vivant, ou de ne pas t'être fait arracher la patte au complet. Bon, je vais aller chercher un chariot dans l'atelier et je vais t'emmener chez moi, d'accord ?

L'animal émit un râle de douleur. Sa respiration était rapide mais le sang semblait avoir coagulé de lui-même, stoppant l'hémorragie.

.

.

Il lui fallu moins de 5 minutes pour revenir avec le chariot qui lui servait habituellement à transporter les moteurs de voiture ; cependant l'état du chien errant semblait s'être nettement dégradé. Sa respiration qui était auparavant courte et puissante, était désormais presque inaudible. Sa tête reposait à même le sol et ses yeux étaient clos. 

Rey approcha le chariot au plus près de l'animal. Elle avait l'habitude de porter des charges lourdes ; mais ce chien semblait peser au minimum une centaine de kilos.

\- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te déplacer, et ça risque de faire mal... marmonna-t-elle à voix haute en tentant de bouger sa bête.

Après de multiples tentatives, le chien fut enfin prêt à être déplacé. La manipulation avait rouvert sa plaie et une trainée de sang marquait désormais le chemin jusqu'à la dépendance ou Rey habitait.

Lorsqu'enfin elle pénétra dans son salon, la brunette était ruisselante de transpiration. Quant au chien... il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Rey vida l'intégralité de sa trousse à pharmacie sur le sol de son salon, mais ne trouvant pas le moindre flacon de désinfectant, elle se rabattit sur la seule bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait en sa possession, c'est un dire un whisky de piètre qualité. Sans prévenir, elle déversa la moitié de la bouteille sur la plaie. La bête ouvrit subitement les yeux et poussa un terrifiant grognement. Rey déglutit et se recula par précaution.

\- Tout doux mon beau... Je vais nettoyer la plaie, d'accord ? Et ensuite, je vais te recoudre... lui expliqua-t-elle calmement en alliant les mots aux gestes. On va laisser passer la nuit, et si demain ça ne va toujours pas... Je trouverai une solution pour t'emmener chez un vétérinaire. Ça marche ?

Le chien émit un petit jappement pour lui signifier son accord et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol. Rey s'empara d'une aiguille qu'elle stérilisa rapidement à l'aide d'un briquet, puis chercha du fil afin de le recoudre. Elle n'avait jamais soigné d'animal aussi imposant ; il allait probablement lui falloir la bobine entière pour refermer la plaie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sauvait ainsi un chien errant, pourtant ses mains semblaient trembler plus que d'habitude.

\- Il va sérieusement falloir que j'investisse dans une plus grosse trousse à pharmacie, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Bon. Je te préviens, ça risque de piquer.

Rey prit une grande inspiration ; puis entama sa tâche.

Lorsque l'aiguille traversa la chaire du chien, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sursaute, mais il se contenta de geindre faiblement. Rey s'appliqua et réalisa des points étroits pour être certaine qu'il ne les brise pas au moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'elle finalisa le dernier point, elle examina le résultat et fut plutôt satisfaite de son travail.

Le chien n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui caressa le sommet du crane en le félicitant.

Une fois la blessure soignée puis bandée, Rey lui apporta une couverture qu'elle posa délicatement sur lui.

Elle était épuisée, mais elle prit tout de même le temps de l'observer durant de longues minutes afin d'être certaine que tout allait bien.

Rey n'avait pas les moyens de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire... Elle avait à peine de quoi payer son loyer et de quoi manger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi... Son seul espoir était qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

La jeune femme laissa glisser ses doigts au travers de l'épaisse fourrure du chien et fut surprise de constater à quel point il avait le poil soyeux. Elle le flatta ainsi pendant de longues minutes ; jusqu'à ce que la respiration de l'animal se stabilise, signe qu'il s'était endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! :)


	2. Et ainsi surgit le loup

Lorsque Rey ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit presque aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. La raison était simple : elle avait passé la nuit à même le sol. La jeune femme prit le temps de s'étirer, dénouant un à un ses muscles endoloris, puis porta enfin son attention sur le chien qu'elle avait sauvé la nuit dernière d'une mort presque certaine.

Mais l'animal avait disparu.

A l'endroit même où la bête poilue s'était endormit la veille, se trouvait désormais...

Un homme.

Nu comme un vers, le bas du torse seulement dissimulé par la vieille couverture qu'elle avait déposé la veille sur le chien.

Rey poussa le plus long cri de sa vie et sauta sur ses pieds, saisissant le premier objet pouvant lui servir d'arme afin de se défendre de l'intru ; soit la bouteille de whisky vide qu'elle avait utilisé hier pour désinfecter la plaie du chien.

Au son de sa voix, l'inconnu se réveilla en sursaut. En moins d'une fraction de seconde il était debout, les mains en l'air. La couverture glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles et Rey, les yeux écarquillés, détourna le regard aussi rouge d'une tomate.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, gonflant ses poumons d'air.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je vous demande simplement de prendre cette fichue couverture, de vous couvrir et de quitter mon domicile.

Rey, la bouteille toujours pointé en direction de l'inconnu, lui jeta un bref regard pour voir s'il l'avait comprise et s'il comptait partir. Mais il ne daigna même pas bouger un orteil.

\- S'il vous plait, bredouilla-t-elle en sentant une légère panique l'envahir. Je n'ai même pas 50 dollars sur mon compte bancaire, alors si... si vous voulez me dépouiller vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne.

Face à son absence de réaction et préférant se convaincre que l'homme était inoffensif, elle ferma les yeux et s'empara de la couverture afin qu'il se couvre un minimum. L'inconnu attrapa le bout de tissu et l'enroula autours de sa taille avec une lenteur exaspérante. Rey l'observa faire, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé de cacher ses parties intimes, il se mit à contempler ses propres mains, palpa son torse, ses joues, ses épaules avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Rey pour conclure qu'il avait dû s'échapper d'un asile psychiatrique.

Tandis qu'il semblait redécouvrir sa propre enveloppe corporelle dans un silence de mort, la brunette se permit de le détailler avec curiosité. Et tandis qu'elle constatait avec une certaine surprise à quel point son visage était singulier mais harmonieux, qu'elle s'attardait sur sa barbe mal taillée, ses cheveux ébouriffés, les multiples grains de beauté parsemant ses joues, son cou, son torse massif et impressionnant, la cicatrice boursouflé se trouvant sur son flanc gauche...

\- Oh mon dieu... fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence. D'ailleurs, la blessure marquant son ventre semblait plus ancienne, elle avait déjà commencé à cicatriser...

Une simple coïncidence, se répéta-t-elle mentalement pour se convaincre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rey, les sourcils froncés. Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ?

Le brun releva enfin la tête vers elle et ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Rey se sentit transpercé par de multitudes émotions. Elle eut l'impression que l'intégralité de ses os venaient de se transformer en gélatine.

L'homme se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

\- Vous... Vous... M'avez... Laissé entrer, bégaya-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Les craintes de Rey se confirmèrent.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Peut-être que finalement, c'était-elle qui était bonne à interner dans un asile de fou ? Parce que la situation n'avait rien de logique, d'ailleurs, c'était même impossible. Les choses... comme lui... n'existait que dans les contes. Or, la vie misérable qu'elle avait menée depuis sa naissance lui avait bien prouvé qu'elle n'était pas l'héroïne d'une histoire pour enfant.

\- J'ai laissé entrer un chien mourant... Pas... Un géant sorti de nulle part. Je suis probablement en train de rêver, c'est la seule explication logique à... tout ça... marmonna la brune en le désignant.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Le brun fit un pas en arrière.

Rey le scanna à nouveau de haut en bas.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas être le chien d'hier. Alors certes, il faisait la taille d'un ours, il avait le poil aussi noir que tes cheveux... Et toi tu mesures, visiblement, pas loin de 2 mètres. Mais, mais... Il était blessé. Il y avait du sang partout. Or cette cicatrice...

Se croyant déconnecté de la réalité, Rey posa son doigt sur la plaie de l'homme sans même lui demander la permission. A son contact, il sursauta et se recula à nouveau.

\- ... Date de minimum 2 semaines.

\- J'ai soif.

Rey se redressa. D'un pas mécanique, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa un verre d'eau et lui tendit.

Il l'avala d'une traite.

\- Bien, maintenant que monsieur à la gorge bien hydrater... J'exige des explications. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher avant que je n'appelle la police.

Avant de céder aux exigences de la jeune femme, l'inconnu alla se resservir un verre d'eau qu'il avala tout aussi rapidement. Sur le chemin de retour, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain entrouverte. Il se figea net ; comme absorbé par l'image qui lui était renvoyé.

La jeune femme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et tapa du pied avec impatience.

\- Bon, tu t'admiras un peu plus tard s'il te plait...

L'homme secoua la tête et se toucha à nouveau le visage, s'attardant longuement sur sa barbe hirsute et ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Rey ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant... Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit : ce mec n'était clairement pas net.

\- J'ai certaines capacités, disons, surnaturelles, lui avoua-t-il enfin.

Sa voix était claire, presque... suave. Cela déstabilisa Rey durant quelques secondes, plus encore que sa révélation.

Face au silence de Rey, il enchaîna.

\- C'est arrivé lorsque j'avais 17 ans... J'ai été mordu et laissé pour mort, dit-il en toute simplicité.

La mâchoire de Rey se décrocha presque de son visage. Elle avala sa salive et marmonna :

\- Tu veux dire... Mordu... Par... Un loup ?

L'inconnu soupira puis acquiesça.

\- Donc... J'ai fais entrer un loup-garou chez moi. C'est parfait ! Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée... Tout est sous contrôle.

La jeune femme se frotta les tempes. Son rêve se transformer en cauchemar.

\- Je ne t'aurai pas fait de mal... objecta-t-il. Tu as été gentille avec moi... Personne... Enfin, je n'avais pas eu de contact avec un humain depuis des années.

Rey releva la tête.

\- Depuis des années ?

\- J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais même pas en quelle année nous sommes... Quand on est un animal... Ce genre de chose ne devient plus qu'un détail...

\- Mais... Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas censés se transformer à chaque pleine lune ? Ou à volonté ?

L'inconnu, qui, de toute évidence, était une créature surnaturelle, passa l'une de ses larges mains dans ses cheveux. Il se replongea dans ses vieux souvenirs et la petite lueur qui s'était allumée dans son regard disparu.

\- C'est compliqué... Murmura-t-il. Quand un loup mord un être humain, il le fait pour se nourrir ou pour l'intégrer à sa meute. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les choses sont censées s'établir. Mais dans mon cas... J'ai simplement été torturé puis laissé pour mort.

Le sang de Rey se glaça. Le peu de colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui s'évapora, ne laissant que de la pitié.

\- Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder sur le sujet. Mais, pour faire simple ... Un nouveau loup a besoin d'une meute pour lui apprendre les bases de sa condition. Mais quand je me suis réveillé et que mes bras s'étaient transformés en pattes, je n'avais personne pour m'aider, pour m'expliquer... Et surtout, personne pour me canaliser. J'étais affamé, confus. Le loup avait pris le dessus sur l'humain. La situation était incontrôlable. Dans les premiers mois, je n'étais plus un homme. Seulement un loup. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses regrettables... Et quand j'ai fini par comprendre comment calmer mes instincts animales... Il était trop tard. J'avais beaucoup trop honte de moi-même... J'avais tout perdu, alors je suis resté sous ma forme animale. Le temps à passé et j'ai finis par oublier... Qui j'étais à l'origine.

La jeune femme se sentait troublée par ce lot d'informations étranges. Pour cacher son désarroi, elle le contourna et se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, fouilla dans ses placards, et se résigna à sortir le dernier paquet de céréales qu'il lui restait.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-elle en saisissant 2 bols qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

Le brun hocha la tête et se rapprocha. Sa réaction le surprit, mais il prit place sur l'un des tabourets et s'empara d'une cuillère à soupe.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien de plus consistant à t'offrir. J'imagine que... Les céréales ne font plus vraiment partis de ton régime alimentaire...

\- C'est très bien... Je te remercie... lui répond-t-il avec une certaine timidité.

Rey versa une généreuse portion de corn-flakes dans le bol du loup, puis les couvrit avec du lait.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Ben.

La jeune femme répéta son prénom avec un doux sourire. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un prénom sur « l'inconnu ».

\- Rey, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils eurent englouti leurs bols de céréales, Rey regarda l'heure sur sa pendule et fit les gros yeux. Elle portait toujours les mêmes habits qu'hier, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas pris de douche et elle préférait ne pas imaginer à quel point elle devait sentir mauvais. Mais pire encore : elle était en retard au travail ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Pas qu'elle soit très ponctuelle à l'origine, mais Plutt pouvait être redoutable lorsqu'il était en colère et elle en avait déjà subit les conséquences à quelques reprises.

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler... Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux... La salle de bain est à droite. Tu peux prendre une douche, te reposer... Enfin fait comme chez toi, d'accord ?

Ben, puis-ce que c'était son prénom, hocha la tête. Rey ne chercha pas à discuter plus, elle fila dans la salle de bain, se débarbouilla en vitesse, changea rapidement de pantalon et de tee-shirt, puis couru jusqu'au garage, prête à recevoir les conséquences de son retard.

.

.

Il était presque 15h00 lorsque Rey quitta son travail. 

Elle se sentait excitée et inquiète à l'idée de rentrer chez elle.

Ben était probablement parti. Il avait peut-être même embarqué avec lui le peu d'objets de valeurs qu'elle possédait. Ou peut-être pas. La situation était tellement irrationnelle qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'hypothèse qu'elle retrouve sa minuscule maison vide était envisageable, après tout, elle avait peut-être tout imaginé ? Une fuite de gaze aurait pu entrainer des hallucinations, et les effets se seraient dissiper dans la matinée...

Mais les traces de sang laisser par l'animal la nuit dernière lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'était pas folle. 

Rey fit face à la porte, prit une grande inspiration, et pénétra chez elle.

Tout était calme et silencieux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et constata que les bols avaient été lavés et déposés sur le rebord de l'évier. Aucun objet ne semblait avoir bougé de place. Rey posa son regard sur le canapé, s'attendant malgré elle à le voir couché dedans ; mais il était vide. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit le même constat.

Il était parti.

Rey soupira puis secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi elle était si... déçue. 

Fatiguée, elle retira ses chaussures puis commença à se déshabiller en direction de la salle d'eau. Elle avait bien mérité de prendre un bain chaud et relaxant... Mais alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la petite pièce sans fenêtre, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Ben était couché dans la baignoire, enroulé dans une couverture, profondément endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui se douter qu'il s'agissait de Ben ? Ps : les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :)


	3. Et ainsi surgit le temps

Depuis sa naissance, la vie de Rey Niima avait été semée de nombreuses embûches. Elle faisait partie de ses enfants nés sans bonnes étoiles pour veiller sur eux, ne pouvant compter que sur eux-mêmes.

Elle avait grandi sans famille ; sans affection, sans amour. Elle s’était battue pour trouver un toit, un emploi. Et chaque jour, elle devait lutter pour avoir de quoi remplir son frigo et payer ses factures.

Dans un monde idéal, ses bons résultats scolaires au lycée lui auraient permis d’obtenir une bourse pour étudier dans une prestigieuse université et décrocher un bon poste.

Mais dans la réalité, les bourses étaient attribuées aux sportifs. Rey, n’appartenant pas à cette catégorie d’élève, n’avait donc pas eu la chance d’en obtenir une.

La vie avait suivi son cours, indéniablement. Et le résultat était le suivant : à 22 ans, elle travaillait dans une casse automobile pour un homme gras et hideux qui lui verser un salaire de misère.

Ses rêves de jeunes filles s’étaient envolés depuis longtemps. Rey s’était résignée à ne jamais quitter son petit patelin dans lequel elle résidait depuis toujours. Elle n’irait pas à l’université, n’habiterait jamais dans une somptueuse maison. Et même si elle passait ses journées à réparer des voitures, il allait probablement lui falloir des années avant de pouvoir mettre assez d’argent de côté pour se payer autre chose qu’une vulgaire épave.

Les jours s’enchaînaient, se suivaient, se ressemblaient.

Du moins... Jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, un loup débarque dans sa vie.

Le loup en question était d’ailleurs vêtu depuis 3 jours d’un peignoir pilou-pilou rose qui mettait sérieusement sa virilité en doute. Mais Rey était si menue, et lui si imposant, que c’était l’unique chose dans laquelle il rentrait. Le peignoir cependant, lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et cacher à peine son postérieur. Mais il était bien trop reconnaissant envers Rey pour s’en plaindre.

\- Demain, lorsque j’aurai ma paye, j’irai t’acheter une tenue à ta taille, lui annonça Rey.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi, objecta le brun.

Rey pencha sa tête sur le côté et le scruta. Ben était un étrange personnage.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu’elle avait fait sa rencontre. Depuis, mis à part sa grande révélation, ils n’avaient pas réellement eu le temps de discuter. Pourtant… Aussi fou que cela paraisse, Rey se sentait bien lorsqu’elle était à ses côtés.

C’était un garçon timide, maladroit ; il avait tendance à oublier à quel point il était imposant ce qui le rendait, d’une certaine façon, aussi adorable qu’un petit garçon. Régulièrement, sa tête se heurter aux encadrures de portes et ses hanches venaient sans cesses se cogner contres les coins de meubles. Heureusement, Rey n’était pas du genre à posséder des objets fragiles, encore moins de grandes valeurs…

Ben était mystérieux. Il aimait le silence et le calme, deux choses auxquelles il s’était habitué malgré lui durant ses années d’exil forcé. Lorsqu’il se perdait dans ses pensées, Rey ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer discrètement.

Elle admirait la présence et la chaleur qu’il dégageait sans même essayer ; même vêtu d’un peignoir pour femme, rose de surcroit. Elle se perdait durant de longues minutes dans sa contemplation silencieuse, notant chaque détail dans un coin de sa tête.

Lorsque Rey eu terminée de compter le nombre de grains de beautés qui parcouraient son visage, elle se redressa soudainement et lui proposa, d’un ton enthousiaste :

\- Et si je te coupais les cheveux ?

Pour tout avouer, elle n’attendit pas de réponse de sa part et alla rapidement chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui faire un petit rafraîchissement. Elle était convaincue que cela allait lui faire un bien fou.

Le brun s’installa sur une chaise et se laissa faire docilement. Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on s’occupe ainsi de lui, mais dire qu’il n’aimait pas ça aurait été un mensonge.

Rey n’était pas une experte mais elle se coupait elle-même les cheveux depuis des années, elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix car dépenser 30$ chez le coiffeur ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses priorités.

Un peu hésitante au départ, Rey fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre sa main. Ses cheveux étaient doux et brillants, bien qu’un peu emmêlés ; l’odeur du shampoing à la fraise de la jeune femme s’en émanait subtilement.

Rey prit la décision de ne pas couper grand-chose. Premièrement, pour éviter de lui imposer un changement trop radical, et deuxièmement, parce que son visage semblait être plus disposé à ce style de coupe de cheveux ; c’est-à-dire ni trop long, ni trop court.

Après quelques minutes, la brunette se recula, tenant sa paire de ciseaux en l’air, prête à ajuster un épi rebelle. Elle tourna autours du garçon et admira le résultat avec une certaine fierté.

Les mèches brunes frôlés à peine ses épaules, son front était partiellement dégagé, mais il lui restait tout de même assez de longueur pour cacher ses émotions d’une barrière de cheveux, si nécessaire.

Rey le contempla avec un peu trop d’insistance. Sentant son regard braqué dans sa direction, le brun garda les yeux fermés. Lorsque la jeune femme réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs secondes, elle secoua la tête et sorti de sa rêverie.

Elle décida ensuite de s’attaquer à sa barbe hirsute. Cette dernière empiéter beaucoup trop sur son visage, cachant ses joues et son cou. A l’inverse des cheveux, elle prit la décision de tout raser.

Elle n’eut alors pas d’autre choix que de se rapprocher de lui. Cette soudaine proximité fit naitre un étrange sentiment au fond de son estomac. Elle tenta de chasser cette pensé au fond de son esprit afin de ne pas être détourner de son objectif.

Cela fut plus compliqué que prévu.

Alors qu’elle avait presque terminé sa tâche, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Rey fut si déstabilisée qu’elle lui entailla légèrement la mâchoire. Confuse, elle lâcha le rasoir et fit un pas en arrière. Ses pieds s’emmêlèrent dans un obstacle imaginaire et elle manqua de s’affaler par terre.

Fort de ses réflexes aguerries, Ben glissa son bras autours de sa taille et l’empêcha de tomber. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes.

Rey déglutit et eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Ben relâcha sa taille et referma les yeux, laissant la jeune femme terminer son œuvre comme si de rien était.

Lorsque l’entièreté de sa mâchoire fut débarrassée des poils, la brune se recula pour admirer le résultat final. Sans même réfléchir, elle lâcha :

\- Mon dieu…

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux subitement.

\- Oh… C’est si moche que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non… bredouilla Rey, sentant ses joues s’enflammer. C’est juste que… Tu as l’air… si jeune comme ça.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Sa peau était aussi lisse que celle d’un bébé. La sensation était tellement étrange qu’il fronça les sourcils et toucha son menton à plusieurs reprises. Il ne sentait ni rides, ni cicatrices, mais…

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

La question surprit Rey, mais elle s’empressa de lui répondre.

\- En 2020.

La respiration de Ben se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Le calcul fut rapide, trop rapide.

Ses poings, posés sur ses genoux, se contractèrent violemment. Il eut l’impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Le choc fut si brutal qu’il resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes. Il analysa, encore et encore, tout ce que cette date impliquer.

Après un long silence, il lâcha, d’une voix blasée :

\- J’ai 30 ans.

Même pour Rey, ce fut un choc. Il ne paraissait pas si vieux sans sa barbe. Puis, elle réalisa à son tour ce que cela signifier.

Cela faisait treize ans qu’il avait été transformé.

Treize ans qu’il avait fui la civilisation, perdu ses amis et sa famille. Tant d’années gâchées.

Ben avait l’impression que son adolescence remontait à hier. Il savait que le temps avait filé depuis cette sinistre nuit, mais il était loin de se douter que 13-putains-d’années s’étaient écoulées.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Rey se s’approchant de lui.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir dans cette situation. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule, simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle était là pour lui.

Ben soupira et pressa la main de Rey en retour.

Il se sentait nauséeux face à cette terrible constatation.

\- Hier… J’étais un adolescent de 17 ans, idiot et sûr de lui. J’allais finir le lycée, commencer l’Université. A la fin de mes études, je devais intégrer l’entreprise de mon père et prendre sa place dès son départ à la retraite… Et aujourd’hui… Je réalise que je suis un adulte de 30 ans… sans aucun avenir.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez avec dédain.

\- Ne dis pas ça… Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour retrouver ta famille…

Rey tenta de le consoler comme elle le pouvait, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Bien sûr. Je m’imagine très bien revenir chez mes parents après 13 ans, les prendre dans mes bras et me contenter de leurs dires « salut papa, salut maman, je suis rentré ». Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Rey.

Le ton de sa voix était dur et tranchant.

\- Elles peuvent l’être, objecta la brune.

Ses parents étaient morts alors qu’elle n’était qu’un nourrisson. Si Rey avait eu l’opportunité de les retrouver, même 30 ans plus tard, elle aurait saisi l’occasion sans une once d’hésitation.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne peux pas… Pas après toutes ses choses que j’ai faites.

La nervosité s’empara peu à peu du jeune homme.

Rey assista à sa chute sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l’aider.

Il tenta de repousser au plus profond de lui-même la colère grandissante qui était en train de l’envahir. Son genou se mit à trembler frénétiquement et les jointures de ses poings se mirent à blanchirent à force d’être trop sollicitées.

Ben ne voulait pas que Rey assiste à ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu’il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Son âme de loup-garou s’apprêtée à sortir au grand jour sans qu’il ne puisse le retenir.

\- Ils comprendront, ils te pardonneront. Tu n’y es pour rien… Ce qui t’es arrivé n’est pas ta faute… Bredouilla Rey en tentant désespérément de l’apaiser.

Ben serra les dents. Sa jambe se balançant de plus en plus rapidement, sa vision devenant de plus en plus trouble.

La jeune femme prononça son nom, dernière tentative afin de le faire revenir du bon côté, mais il était déjà trop tard.

La colère du brun éclata. La pièce se mit à tourner autours de lui, incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

\- J’ai tué des gens. J’ai assassiné des innocents. Je les ai dévorés ! Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant qu’ils me pardonneront ? S’écria-t-il en se levant d’un bond. Je suis un monstre !

Les iris du garçon virèrent au noir. La veine de sa tempe se mit à tambouriner dangereusement.

La respiration de Rey se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Effrayée par le ton qu’il venait d’employer, elle recula jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière elle.

Ben avait laissé sa rage l’envahir, laissant ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus ; sans même s’en rendre compte, ses canines étaient sorties. Marquant son visage d’une expression terrifiante.

Les yeux de Rey s’embuèrent. Elle se sentait si stupide. Faire confiance à un loup-garou, non mais quelle idée !

Le loup fit un pas dans sa direction. Rey sentit son coeur tambouriner dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Il poussa un grognement et la jeune femme décida de faire ce qui lui sembla être la meilleure des options : fuir.

D’un revers de la main, elle chassa ses larmes et couru s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Telle une enfant, elle se glissa sous sa couette et se roula en boule.

S’il comptait réellement l’attaquer, il ne ferait qu’une bouchée de la porte… Mais les minutes passèrent, et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. 

Trop perturbée par ce qu’elle venait de traverser, Rey resta couchée dans son lit jusqu’au petit matin.


	4. Et ainsi surgit l'attente

Ce matin-là, Rey n’alla pas travailler.

Elle ne fut pas surprise d’entendre Plutt tambouriner à la porte de chez elle pendant de longues minutes, l’injuriant de tous les noms par la même occasion. Il la menaça à de nombreuses reprises, mais Rey ne bougea pas.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de tous ce qui l’entourait, tentant d’oublier – en vain – les événements des derniers jours et en particulier ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit dernière. 

Des flashs ne cessaient de lui éclater au visage ; lui imposant des visions qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser. Ses crocs, ses yeux sombres, l'animosité émanant de lui. 

Elle n’avait pas la force d’aller travailler. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée.

C’était une sensation étrange ; elle n’avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Rey avait pourtant l’habitude des malheurs ; c’était son quotidien depuis toujours ! Mais toute cette histoire était si loufoque qu’elle avait du mal à la digérer. L’absence du loup n’aurait pas du la tiraillée à ce point, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais, il était si… spécial.

La journée de Rey fut d’une tristesse déconcertante. Elle fixa le mur qui lui faisait face pendant une éternité. Et lorsque cette activité finit par l’ennuyer, elle se roula en boule et garda les yeux fermés en essayant désespérément de vider son esprit de toute pensée.

Lorsque la nuit s’installa, Rey quitta son lit et s’installa dans le canapé, le regard rivé vers la porte d’entrée. Ses muscles étaient endoloris d’avoir étaient statiques pendant une si longue période.

Elle n’avait rien avalé de la journée mais elle n’avait pas faim. Son estomac ne réclamait aucune nourriture. Elle était dans sa bulle, à demi consciente.

Rey était troublée par ses pensées contradictoires. Comment pouvait-elle espérer le retour du garçon alors qu’il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il était tout sauf un ange ?

C’était un loup-garou.

Un monstre, comme il l’avait dit lui-même.

Le simple fait de l’imaginer en train d’attaquer un innocent lui donna la nausée. Elle eut d’ailleurs beaucoup de mal à chasser cette image de son esprit. Quand il était avec elle, il paraissait si calme, si gentil. 

Ben n’y était pour rien.

Après tout, il n’avait jamais demandé à porter un si lourd fardeau. D’ailleurs, qui pourrait-être assez stupide pour vouloir volontairement être transformé en loup-garou ? Certainement pas Rey. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée à gérer, elle n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter ce détail à son C.V de malchance.

Toutes les choses horribles qu’il avait commises par le passé, il ne les avaient pas fait de son plein gré.

C’était la faute du loup, et non pas celle de l’homme…

Mais les deux ne faisaient qu’un ; Ben resterait lié à lui jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Le rendant redoutable, impulsif et imprévisible.

Mais, malgré cette triste vérité, le simple fait d’imaginer qu’elle n’allait plus jamais le revoir plongea Rey dans une profonde tristesse.

.

.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée.

Rey, épuisée, avait fini par s’endormir sur le canapé dans une position invraisemblable. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre inqualifiable et sa joue était marquée par la couture du canapé.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit son ventre se contracter. L’appétit était de retour, l’extirpant de son sommeil. Rey se redressa difficilement, tentant de décrypter l’heure que lui indiquer la pendule de la cuisine.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La brune fronça les sourcils et tendit l’oreille afin de déterminer la source du son.

Elle resta immobile durant un court instant afin de savoir si ce n’était pas son cerveau qui lui avait joué un tour ; mais quelqu’un, ou plutôt quelque chose, gratta à nouveau contre sa porte d’entrée.

Rey se releva d’un bond et se précipita vers la source. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit. Son cœur s’emballa lorsqu’elle fit face à une énorme boule de poil, assit sur les marches du mobil-home.

L’animal la fixa longuement et intensément sans émettre le moindre jappement ; attendant la permission avant de franchir la porte.

\- Tu peux entrer, lui murmura-t-elle en se décalant pour lui laisser de la place.

La brunette eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu’il avait déjà reprit forme humaine, protégeant son intimité à l’aide d’un des coussins du canapé.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment.

Ben finit par briser le silence en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton peignoir… Je… Euh… Je t’en trouverai un autre, c’est promis.

Rey détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

\- J’irai chercher mon chèque demain. Je passerai au supermarché te prendre… une tenue un peu plus convenable.

La brunette se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ; devait-elle se mettre en colère ou exiger des excuses ?

Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se contenta de déplier une couverture qu’elle posa sur le canapé. Puis, elle s’enferma dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Ben ne chercha pas à discuter, il s’enroula dans la couverture et s’allongea sur le canapé.

.

.

Le lendemain, Rey avait subit les foudres de son patron lorsqu’elle était allée chercher son chèque. Elle avait même manqué de recevoir une barre métallique en plein visage : heureusement, elle l’avait évité de justesse. Plutt s’était mis dans une colère noire ; mais conscient qu’il n’avait aucune main d’œuvre plus qualifié que Rey, il s’était resigné à lui payer sa semaine, non sans ronchonner. Une fois son argent encaissé, la jeune femme s’était dépêcher d’aller faire les courses.

Les bras chargés de sacs de provisions, Rey déboula peu avant midi dans son salon. Ben n’avait pas bougé du canapé, toujours profondément endormit. Une fois de plus, la couverture avait accidentellement glissé… dévoilant un peu plus que le bas de son dos. La jeune fille leva les yeux en l’air sans pouvoir s’empêcher de pouffer de rire ; il n’était clairement pas pudique. Heureusement, elle avait acheté de quoi remédier à ce petit détail… Bien que cette vision était loin, très loin même, d’être déplaisante.

Rey posa les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commença peu à peu à remplir le réfrigérateur. Elle avait acheté deux fois plus de nourriture que d’habitude… Mais le géant qui vivait actuellement à son domicile n’allait pas tenir longtemps si elle ne le nourrissait qu’à base de lait et de céréales pour enfant.

\- Bonjour.

La brunette sursauta et sortit la tête du frigo.

\- Salut, lui répondit-elle. Regarde le sac derrière toi, je t’ai acheté de quoi t’habiller.

Ben attrapa les habits en question.

\- Merci Rey, murmura-t-il d’une voix reconnaissante. Tu n’aurais pas dû dépenser ton argent pour moi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Va donc t’habiller, l’encouragea-t-elle en désignant la salle de bain d’un mouvement du menton.

Obéissant, le garçon alla s’enfermer dans la petite pièce exiguë et n’en ressortit que 5 minutes plus tard.

Le regard de Rey se posa sur son imposante silhouette, incapable de détourner le regard. Comment un homme pouvait-il paraitre aussi séduisant en étant vêtu d’un vulgaire sweat gris ? La jeune femme n’osa même pas imaginer à quel point il devait être beau dans un costume 3 pièces.

Ben s’avança jusque dans la cuisine et s’installa sur l’un des tabourets, tout penaud. Loin d’imaginer l’effet qu’avait son physique sur les neurones de la brune.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi, Rey, bredouilla-t-il en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le contreplaqué de la table.

Son prénom, pourtant si banale, sonnait d’une façon si particulière lorsqu’il était prononcé par Ben…

\- Je pensais que j’étais condamné, avoua-t-il. Mais, pour une raison que j’ignore totalement, lorsque tu m’as soigné… La volonté de redevenir un homme m’a submergée. J’étais persuadé d’être mort, que le loup avait pris complètement le dessus… Jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre.

Rey s’attarda un peu plus longtemps sur la vaisselle qu’elle était en train de nettoyer.

Elle sentit ses joues se colorer – ou plutôt la brûler – elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Le fait de supposer qu’elle était à l’origine de son « retour » lui fit ressentir une émotion difficilement explicable. Elle était chamboulée par sa déclaration, bouleversée par la sincérité dévorante de sa voix.

Alors, pour détendre l’atmosphère, elle se contenta de lui dire en souriant :

\- A la base, je pensais juste secourir un chien !

\- Tu aurais dû te douter que ce n’était pas un simple chien… Je fais la taille d’un demi-ours ! S’exclama-t-il en saisissant un torchon pour l’aider à essuyer la vaisselle.

\- Pour ma défense, j’étais fatiguée ce soir la… se justifia la brunette avec une moue adorable.

\- Et je t’ai laissée me recoudre ! S’écria Ben en faisant mine d’être effaré.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule. Les muscles du brun se contractèrent ; la supposée « tape » lui fit l’effet d’une chatouille presque imperceptible.

\- Les points avaient déjà disparu le lendemain de toute façon.

Le brun baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquant l’expression de son visage.

L’atmosphère changea radicalement. 

Les doigts de Ben se resserrèrent autours du torchon avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. 

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie, Rey.

Le cœur de la concernée manqua plusieurs battements.

La sincérité de sa voix fit naître une délicieuse sensation de chaleur au fond de son être. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, repoussant son envie de caresser sa joue. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, gravant ses traits à tout jamais.

\- Je suis heureuse de l’avoir fait alors, murmura-t-elle. Tu mérites de vivre Ben… Tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es…

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire timide. 

Il n’était pas vraiment convaincu par se dernier détail. Mais si Rey l’acceptait tel qu’il était, c’était déjà un début. De son côté cependant, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de ne plus se considérer comme un monstre.

Rey avala une bouffée d’air avec difficulté. L’ambiance était chargée d’électricité. La vulnérabilité du garçon le rendait plus séduisant encore. (comme si c'était possible...) 

La jeune femme s’attarda sur les contours de sa mâchoire, l’arrondit de sa bouche… Puis elle secoua la tête, chassant de ses pensées toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête. 

\- D’ailleurs, tu es libre de partir… Maintenant que tu as de quoi t’habiller, rien ne te retient ici.

Le sourire de Ben disparu presque aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu.

Rey regretta immédiatement ses paroles, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réfléchit à la tournure de sa phrase avant de la prononcer.

\- Bien-sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je ne vais pas t’imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

\- Non ! Objecta subitement la brune. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors… J’ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Rey déglutit. Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la table tellement elle se sentait stupide.

Tandis que Ben s’apprêtait à partir, Rey attrapa son avant-bras, le retenant sans force. D’une petite voix, elle lui demanda :

\- Mais… Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ?

Il se contenta d’hocher la tête, et la jeune femme n’en fut pas vraiment convaincu.

Immobile, elle fixa l’immense silhouette de l’homme disparaître, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long de ses joues.


	5. Et ainsi surgit l'espoir

La nuit était tombée et Ben n'était toujours pas revenu. Rey ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. 

Alors, elle enfila un sweat, ses conserves, et décida de partir à sa recherche. 

Contrairement à la semaine passée, la nuit était fraiche. Le ciel était bas, nuageux, masquant les étoiles et la lune. 

Le quartier ou elle résidait n'était pas réputé pour être le plus sécurisé, et à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle regretta sa décision. En temps normal, elle ne sortait jamais seule la nuit. Elle eut d'ailleurs le malheur de passer devant un bar ; du coin de l'œil, elle vit un groupe de 4 garçons lui emboiter le chemin. 

Elle accéléra le pas, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils abandonnent, mais ils se mirent à la héler. Rapidement, les _« ma jolie demoiselle, que faites-vous seule dans la rue à cette heure-ci ? »_ se transformèrent, face à ses silences, en _« salle pétasse, réponds quand on te parle ! »._

La panique se mit peu à peu à l'envahir et elle maugréa contre elle-même et contre ce stupide loup-garou qui l'avait entrainé dans cette situation. 

\- Dit-donc, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre ! S'écria l'un des types juste derrière elle. 

Rey sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se figea de terreur. 

\- Bah alors ma belle, t'as perdu ta langue ? Lui demanda un deuxième. 

La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté. 

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre en notre compagnie ? 

\- Ça va, merci, bredouilla Rey en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte. 

\- Tut-tut-tut, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dise non... 

Et alors que la situation semblait ne pouvoir qu'empirer, Rey reconnu enfin une silhouette familière. 

\- Et moi, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on s'adresse à une inconnue de cette façon, trancha soudain la voix de Ben. 

Il abattit sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était presque collé à Rey et le repoussa avec violence. Les 4 garçons regardèrent le brun de haut en bas ; le plus courageux tenta de le provoquer mais le regard qu'il lui lança fut si effrayant qu'il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. 

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que vos mères ne viennent examiner vos cadavres à la morgue. 

Ils ne leurs en fallut pas plus pour déguerpir en courant. 

Rey poussa un soupir de soulagement ; puis se tourna vers Ben avec un regard sévère. 

\- Pourquoi as-tu été si long ? 

\- Il faut croire que mon sens de l'orientation me fait défaut lorsque je ne suis pas en loup, s'excusa-t-il. Pardon... Tu t'es mis en danger par ma faute. 

\- Humpf, marmonna simplement Rey en le contournant. 

Ils marchèrent calmement, l'un à côté de l'autre, durant tout le chemin du retour. De temps en temps, Rey se permettait de jeter quelques coups d'œil en direction du brun, mais celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds. 

Alors qu'elle apercevait la casse au loin, elle préféra clarifier les choses : 

\- Tu sais tout à l'heure... Je... Ta présence ne me dérange pas... Enfin... Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux... bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement. 

\- Je ne peux pas t'infliger ma présence une éternité... 

\- Je suis contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, répondit-elle avec légèreté en haussant les épaules. En plus, je t'ai acheté un steak, alors tu as intérêt de le déguster ! 

De retour à la maison, Rey s'attaqua à la préparation du repas. Elle n'avait rien mangé de correct depuis des jours, de la viande de qualité était une denrée qu'elle ne se permettait pour ainsi dire jamais. Lorsqu'elle attrapa les steaks du réfrigérateur, elle pu voir Ben saliver d'envie. Il la remercia environs... 1 millions de fois, lui répétant cependant qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire cela pour lui. Avec les steaks, elle fit cuire au four une poêlée de légumes... Mais bizarrement, le garçon ne daigna même pas toucher un seul morceau de carotte. 

\- C'est excellent. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon... Et la sauce... mmmh... c'est un régal. 

En moins de 3 minutes, l'intégralité de sa viande avait disparu. Rey venait à peine d'avaler son deuxième morceau. 

Elle lui tendit son assiette : 

\- Prends le mien si tu veux. 

Il secoua négativement la tête. 

Rey insista. 

Il refusa à nouveau. 

La brunette grogna et lui fourra presque la viande de force dans la bouche. Le deuxième steak ne fit pas long feu non plus. 

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, Rey alla s'installer sur le canapé. Ben lui emboita le pas et ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. La brunette, qui n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le câble, ni même un téléphone portable, avait néanmoins réussi à subtiliser le code WIFI que Plutt utilisait pour se rendre sur des sites non recommandables durant ses pauses. Elle lança un film au hasard et c'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de la soirée... 

.

.

Avant l'arrivée de Ben dans sa vie, Rey était heureuse d'aller travailler. Cela lui permettait de faire passer les journées et de ne pas penser au quotidien ; sa vie était ennuyeuse et dénuée de tout intérêt. Mais depuis que le loup-garou avait fait irruption chez elle, c'est-à-dire il y a de cela 1 semaine, Rey attendait la fin de journée avec impatience. 

Il était difficile pour elle de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son quotidien avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un homme. Elle avait certes grandi dans un orphelinat bourré d'autre enfants dans la même situation qu'elle, cependant... Elle ne s'était jamais attachée à qui que ce soit. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était même persuadée d'être différente ; incapable d'apprécier qui que ce soit. Après 22 ans sans amis, juste des connaissances peuplant son existence, Rey réaliser enfin qu'elle n'était pas si bizarre ; seulement très malchanceuse. 

Malheureusement, une part d'elle-même émettait des réserves quant à ce relatif bonheur. Rey devait se faire à l'évidence : Ben ne resterait pas à ses côtés pour toujours. D'ailleurs, elle faisait tout pour l'encourager dans ce sens. Il méritait le bonheur, et cela impliquer forcément son départ. Il devait retrouver sa famille, ses amis, rattraper les 13 années perdues. 

Rey se sentait vide rien qu'en imaginant son départ. Elle se sentait stupide de s'être attaché à lui aussi rapidement ; mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était l'unique personne à lui porter un tant soit peu d'intérêt ? Non... Rey n'avait jamais cherché à recevoir de l'attention ; avec les années elle s'était habituée à la solitude et n'en souffrait plus. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens l'horripiler ; ils étaient tous beaucoup trop bruyants, avars, prétentieux. 

_ Mais Ben était spécial.  _

Outre sa condition surnaturelle, il ne ressemblait à aucun autre homme. Malgré sa carrure imposante, il était capable de faire preuve d'une grande douceur _-d'une grande maladresse aussi...-_ D'ailleurs, contre toute attente, c'était un garçon timide et réservé. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Et, fait doublement surprenant... Il était doux, attentionné, attachant... 

\- Si tu viens au boulot pour rêvasser ça va mal finir pour toi !

Rey sursauta. Le bidon d'huile qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba sur le sol, répandant l'intégralité de son liquide par terre. Une multitude de jurons s'échappèrent de la bouche de Plutt et la brunette se dépêcha de nettoyer ses bêtises. 

Elle grommela contre elle-même et supporta difficilement le reste de l'après-midi. 

.

.

A son retour du travail, Ben était en pleine préparation du dîner. Rey enfila rapidement un pyjama et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, respirant à pleins poumons la délicieuse odeur qui s'échapper de la marmite en ébullition. 

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait des centaines de recettes sur internet ? Lui demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard de sa préparation. 

Rey se contenta de sourire. Il enchaina : 

\- J'ai même suivi un tutoriel vidéo pour apprendre à découper un oignon sans pleurer. 

\- Je refuse d'accepter qu'un homme coupé du monde pendant 13 ans sache mieux cuisiner que moi ! S'exclama Rey en éclatant de rire. 

Ben se tourna vers elle, lui offrit un magnifique sourire amusé, et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. 

D'une voix tout sauf modeste, il lui répondit : 

\- Il faut croire que j'ai l'âme d'un chef. Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. 

Il lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur et Rey lui envoya une pomme en pleine figure. Le fruit n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer son nez avant qu'il ne l'attrape au vol. Il croqua dedans à pleine dent et son sourire s'agrandit. Rey leva les yeux en l'air ; elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses réflexes hors du commun. 

\- Va t'asseoir dans le canapé, je t'apporte ton assiette. Et j'ai même déjà choisi le film que nous allons regarder. Ça parle de Loup-Garou ! 

.

.

Le repas était si délicieux qu'il fut rapidement avalé. En revanche, le film était un vrai navet. Maintenant que Rey avait vu un loup-garou de ses propres yeux, les effets spéciaux lui semblaient atroces. Quant à l'histoire, elle était dénuée de tout intérêt. Si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. 

Rey se réveilla bien plus tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'écran de l'ordinateur était éteint, seule la lune éclairée le salon. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, elle réalisa que Ben s'était aussi endormit, l'emportant avec lui. Au contact de son torse sous ses doigts, Rey se mit à rougir. Elle resta immobile un bref instant, contemplant le visage paisible du garçon. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, Rey poussa un cri de surprise et manqua de trébucher du canapé. Le brun la rattrapa avant même qu'elle n'effleure le sol. Ses yeux se refermèrent ; son bras resta enroulé autours de la taille de Rey. 


	6. Et ainsi surgissent les cauchemars

La première nuit que Ben avait passé sous sa forme humaine avait été chaotique. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de transpiration.

Pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il avait dû sortir dehors pour prendre l'air. Après avoir fait le tour de la casse une bonne dizaine de fois, il était revenu se coucher dans le canapé. Rey ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

La deuxième nuit, le même schéma s'était produit. Cette fois-ci cependant, des cris d'agonie avaient accompagnés son réveil inopiné. Rey avait sauté hors de son lit, mais... trop timide, peut-être un peu effrayée, elle s'était contentée de le regarder au travers de la porte de sa chambre entrouverte.

Cependant, au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, leur « relation » n'avait cessée d'évoluer. Alors, lorsque Ben se réveilla à nouveau en pleine nuit, le corps secoué de spasmes, poussant des cris si puissants qu'il aurait pu réveiller un mort... Rey n'eut d'autre choix que de venir à son secours.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. On pouvait voire qu'il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil afin de mettre fin à la torture, mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le brun se tordait dans tous les sens, subissant une douleur inqualifiable. Il poussa un énième hurlement et ses crocs se déployèrent.

Rey se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois ou elle les avait aperçus : à ce moment-là, Ben l'avait terrifiée. Mais ce soir, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et essayer de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant, lorsque des griffes acérées remplacèrent ses ongles, la jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul. Il les planta dans le canapé, arrachant par la même occasion une immense bande de tissue.

Rey déglutit. Elle avait mal pour lui ; un peu peur pour elle. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, alors elle s'approcha et tenta de lui parler d'une voix calme. Cependant, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer, vainement, de stopper les mouvements furtifs de son corps. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la joue rugueuse du brun, un genou le chevauchant, il se stoppa soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis lorsqu'il réalisa la situation, il la repoussa d'un mouvement brusque, s'éloignant d'elle le plus possible. Rey tomba par terre et sentit une douleur s'insinuer le long de son bras gauche. Elle frotta son membre avec vigueur et s'empêcha de grimacer.

Avec maladresse, elle se remit sur pieds et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Ben... Tout va bien. Calme-toi... ça va aller... souffla Rey en tentant de briser l'espace qui les séparer.

Mais l'homme continua de se reculer. Il avait l'air désorienté, perdu, presque... effrayé ?

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, mais tout va bien maintenant, continua la jeune femme.

Il se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises, comme pour sortir de sa transe.

\- J'aurai pu... J'aurai pu... Te blesser, te tuer...

Il examina ses mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune tâche de sang dessus.

\- Tu ne m'as pas touché, tout va bien.

Rey fit quelques pas vers lui. Ben, cette fois-ci, la laissa approcher. Il l'examina avec minutie ; fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa jugulaire, de ses bras, de sa taille, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tenter de lui arracher un bout de peau. Lorsqu'il toucha son coude gauche, Rey sursauta. Elle serra les mâchoires, se maudissant elle-même. Un voile de panique se posa sur le visage du brun.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non... Bredouilla Rey en tentant d'être le plus convaincante possible.

Ben serra les poings, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis tombé du canapé... Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un bleu. Regarde, je peux le bouger, je n'ai rien de cassé.

Le brun garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Son cauchemar avait été plus intense que d'habitude et il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité.

Face à son silence, Rey s'approcha de lui. Elle encadra son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains et le força à relever la tête, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

\- Tu es fort. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Il me possède, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. C'est comme s'il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé en moi... J'ai tellement peur de perdre le contrôle, de te faire du mal... Rey... Je suis un danger pour toi. Si jamais je venais à te blesser, voir pire, je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de m'en remettre.

Mais Rey n'avait pas peur. Elle ferma les yeux, enroula ses bras autours de lui puis posa sa tête sur son torse.

Ben resta immobile et surprit pendant un cours instant. Mais après réflexion, il enlaça à son tour la jeune femme, la serrant au plus près de lui.

Rey aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, la douleur dans son bras gauche avait déjà disparue.

Le ciel était bleu, dénué de nuage. L'air été chaud, mais supportable. Rey ne travaillait pas, et elle était bien décidée à profiter de cette journée.

La nuit avait été courte, elle avait mis du temps avant de se rendormir : l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée l'avait profondément troublée. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard ce matin-là, ses joues se teintèrent immédiatement de rouge et elle s'empressa d'aller prendre sa douche afin d'éviter de trop penser au fait qu'il la mettait dans tous ses états.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de sa laver, elle se regarda dans le miroir un long moment et décida de faire un peu plus attention que d'habitude à son apparence. Vêtue de sa serviette de bain, elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre et enfila un short en jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. Rey n'était pas du genre à se maquiller, d'ailleurs elle ne possédait qu'un vieux mascara acheté il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Elle tenta d'en appliquer un peu sur ses cils, mais éternua au même moment. Le résultat fut catastrophique. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se frotta les yeux énergiquement pour faire disparaitre le maquillage puis rejoignit Ben dans la cuisine comme si de rien était.

Il était en train de faire cuir des pancakes.

_Décidemment, cet homme était bourré de qualités... Pensa Rey._

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut que Ben la regarder avec insistance, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce... Tu as pleuré ? Lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as les yeux rouges.

Rey s'empourpra. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de paraitre le plus décontracté possible.

\- Hum... c'est juste que j'ai tenté de mettre du mascara et euh... Je ne suis pas très douée avec ses trucs de fille tu vois...

\- Oh.

Ben hocha la tête et ajouta, sans croiser le regard de Rey :

\- Tu es très jolie au naturelle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata plusieurs battements. Elle se mordit un peu plus la lèvre inférieure et s'empêcha de glousser.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais jolie, souffla-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

Le brun cessa sa tâche et releva la tête vers Rey.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il semblait vraiment surpris par cette information. Alors, il enchaina avec douceur :

\- Pourtant, tu l'es.

Les joues de la concernée virèrent au rouge cramoisi.

\- Merci, Ben.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin ; Rey manqua de tomber de sa chaise tellement cette vision était magnifique. Pour cacher son trouble grandissant, elle plongea sa tête dans son assiette et dégusta ses pancakes en silence.

Après en avoir englouti 3 et calmer ses émotions d'adolescente, Rey releva la tête. Ben était lui aussi en train de manger.

Le regard de Rey s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur les lignes de sa mâchoire et sur la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam bouger lorsqu'il avalait une gorgée de lait. Sentant le regard insistant de la brune, il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Les joues de la jeune femme allaient finir par s'embraser si elle continuait de rougir avec autant d'insistance. Pour détourner l'attention du brun, elle lui posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille ?

\- Solo.

\- Ben Solo, répéta Rey en souriant. Et, tu viens de quel état ?

\- De Californie.

\- Quelle ville ?

\- Los Angeles.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en souriant néanmoins.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Rey se mordit les lèvres.

\- Et toi ? As-tu déjà quitté l'Arizona ? Demanda Ben.

\- Non. J'y suis née et je vais probablement y mourir. Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que Colorado City, ricana-t-elle pour éviter de penser à quel point sa vie était misérable.

Ben voulu dire quelque chose, mais il s'en empêcha. Rey ne s'aperçut de rien et continua de manger silencieusement... Jusqu'à ce qu'un élément ne vienne lui trotter dans la tête...

\- Tu as bien dit _ **Solo**_ ?


	7. Et ainsi surgit la vérité

_Chaque être humain est un jour confronté à la perte d'un être cher. Quel que soit l'âge, c'est inévitable. Parfois, selon les individus, ce moment tragique met plus ou moins de temps à arriver. Chaque jour, des gens disparaissent. Des jeunes, des vieux. Des enfants, des adultes. Le monde est ainsi fait, la mort laisse place à la vie dans un cycle de renouvellement perpétuelle._

_Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant, cela parait toujours plus tragique. Les pires pensées nous traversent. Plus le temps passe, plus l'espoir nous abandonne. Mais certaines personnes n'abandonnent jamais et remue ciel et terre, en vain._

.

.

\- Tu as bien dit Solo ?

Le concerné relève la tête. Il fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête.

\- Comme... La Sénatrice Organa-Solo ?

Le verre qu'il tenait dans la main lui glisse des doigts et explose en milles morceaux lorsqu'il se fracasse contre la table. Le lait qu'il contenait se répand partout. Ben, à demi conscient, tente de ramasser les éclats de verre et de contenir le liquide qui coule sur le sol à mains nues. Les morceaux lui entaillent la peau peu à peu, sans qu'aucune douleur ne l'arrête.

Rey tente de l'en empêcher, mais il ne réagit à aucun de ses appels.

Il se lève et jette à la poubelle le verre brisé. Puis s'arrête, immobile. La jeune femme ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude et fait glisser les mains abimées de Ben sous le liquide, le sang se mélange à l'eau jusqu'à disparaitre. Rey attrape le torchon et enroule ses membres dedans.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, murmure la brune en nettoyant la table.

Il y a un long moment de silence.

\- C'est ma mère, lui révèle-t-il finalement. C'est juste... très étrange d'entendre son nom après toutes ses années.

Rey s'immobilise et fixe le grillage qui donne face à la fenêtre de cuisine. Elle est incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, tentant juste de remettre toutes ses idées en ordre.

\- Comment... Comment as-tu fait le rapprochement ? Lui demande Ben en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

\- Parce que... Quand tu as disparu... Elle... Elle a tout fait pour te retrouver Ben. Elle a mobilisé des enquêteurs, des détectives... Les journaux ont parlé de cette affaire pendant des semaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt... Et, après des mois de recherches, elle a abandonnée son poste de sénatrice pour se focaliser sur... toi. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle a visité tous les centres d'accueil pour mineurs du pays, dont le mien. Elle a même étendue ses recherches jusqu'au canada, et même au Mexique ! Cela fait 13 ans, mais je suis convaincue qu'elle te cherche toujours.

Le brun en eu le souffle coupé. Il se laissa glisser le long du placard et une fois assit par terre, se prit la tête entres les mains.

\- Elle a abandonnée la politique ?

\- Oui.

Ben soupira puis secoua la tête.

\- Ma mère, à l'époque, ne vivait que pour la politique... Elle rêvait d'avoir un poste à la Maison Blanche. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait tout arrêtée pour moi... - Après un silence, il ajouta – Et mon père ?

La respiration de Rey se bloqua dans sa poitrine ; comme si un énorme poids c'était posé sur elle, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se mordit les lèvres et chercha un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation. Elle se sentait incapable de lui révéler la suite... Il allait tant souffrir.

\- Rey ?

Le brun releva la tête et attrapa son poignet. Avec douceur, il l'a fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avant même d'avoir parlé, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Je... J'ai lu que... Il... Lui aussi, il était désespéré. Il avait le sentiment que personne ne faisait les choses correctement, l'enquête n'avançait pas. La police n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice... Alors il a décidé de mener ses propres recherches.

Rey marqua une pause. Elle avala sa salive malgré la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et prit à nouveau une grande inspiration.

\- Il parait qu'il s'est rendu la ou tu avais été vu pour la dernière fois. Tu faisais du camping avec des amis dans la forêt, c'est bien cela ?

Il hocha la tête et l'intima de continuer. Un mauvais pressentiment était en train de l'envahir, mais il voulait connaitre la vérité.

\- Oh Ben... Je... Je ne sais pas comment... bredouilla Rey en sentant sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler.

\- Il a été tué ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. Rey l'essuya et continua son récit :

\- La police a conclu qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un ours. Ils ont mis des jours avant de retrouver son corps. Alors, ils ont fermé ton dossier en supposant qu'il t'était arrivé la même chose.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui dura, semble -t-il, une éternité.

Ben fixa le mur, son visage ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion.

Les heures passèrent, Rey resta assise prêt de lui, respectant son silence.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se releva. Rey fit de même.

\- Je dois partir.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Son nez se mit à la piquer dangereusement, signe qu'elle allait pleurer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'approcha de Ben mais n'eut pas le courage de le toucher.

\- Maintenant ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle put bredouiller.

Il hocha la tête, la regardant avec sérieux.

Ses larmes débordèrent et le visage de Rey se retrouva inondé. Elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard, refusant qu'il la voie si faible face à lui.

\- D'acc-D'accord, hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle comprenait sa décision, ou du moins, elle tentait de l'accepter.

Ben quitta la cuisine tel un courant d'air. Rey tomba à genoux, laissant s'échapper un sanglot. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être réduit en bouillie.

Son départ était si soudain.

A quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un si cela faisait si mal lorsqu'il finissait par partir ? Rey aurait préférée ne jamais avoir à ressentir se sentiment. C'était si douloureux d'être abandonnée, encore et encore. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de garder quelqu'un auprès d'elle plus de quelques jours ?

Lorsque des bras puissants l'entourèrent, la forçant à se relever, Rey ne réalisa même pas qu'elle était en pleine crise de sanglots.

Rey ne se doutait pas des raisons qui avaient poussées Ben à partir si précipitamment ; lorsqu'il avait découvert la mort de son père et surtout les circonstances de son décès, son cerveau avait automatiquement fait le lien.

Une soif insatiable de vengeance s'était peu à peu emparée de tout son être. Sa colère était sur le point d'éclater. Il avait senti une haine inqualifiable l'envahir, prêt à réduire en poussière ceux qui avait osés détruire sa famille.

Et puis, il avait soudainement réalisé que Rey se tenait juste à côté de lui, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Une fois Loup, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus dompter sa soif de justice. Il pouvait la blesser, ou pire, la tuer.

C'était impassable. Rey était, sans aucun doute, la femme qui méritait le plus au monde d'être heureuse, aimée, chérie. Ses mains étaient trop impures pour la toucher, pourtant...

Alors qu'il venait de traverser le seuil de la porte et qu'il l'entendit pleurer, toute la colère emmagasiner sembla se canaliser d'elle-même. Il lutta mentalement contre lui-même, incertain. Pleins de doutes, incapable d'être sûr de pouvoir résister à ses pulsions meurtrières. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'échappa de ses propres pensées, Rey se tenait déjà dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ses bras s'enroulèrent autours d'elle. La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

\- Je reviendrais, lui murmura-t-il.

Il se recula et caressa avec tendresse la joue de la brune, chassant au passage les dernières larmes glissant sur son visage.

Rey renifla, les lèvres toujours tremblotantes.

\- Je vais revenir, souffla-t-il encore. Si tu veux toujours de moi après ce que je m'apprête à faire, je reviendrais.

Tel un pantin, Rey hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Bien-sûr qu'elle voulait toujours de lui... Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, elle ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans lui.

\- Je dois partir... Je ne vais pas parvenir à me contenir plus longtemps. Il faut... Il faut que je le venge. Tu comprends ? Sa voix se brisa.

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la brune. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Ben et caressa sa joue.

Elle comprenait.

Ben se pencha vers elle. Rey ferma les yeux.

Avec douceur, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Et tandis qu'il s'en allait, Rey lui dit :

\- _Je t'attendrais._


	8. Et ainsi surgit le souvenir

Une semaine passa. Puis une deuxième.

Soit une petite éternité aux yeux de Rey.

Les jours lui parurent plus longs que d'habitude, plus chauds, plus étouffants.

Après plusieurs nuits blanches accumulées, Rey sembla se transformer en véritable zombie. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus.

Son état était irrationnel. Une partie d'elle-même avait conscience que cela ne pouvait pas durer, qu'elle devait se ressaisir et arrêter de décrépir de la sorte.

Comment un être avec qui elle avait passé si peu de temps pouvait-il laisser un vide aussi profond dans son existence ?

Heureusement pour elle _– Ou pas, car elle n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit-_ Plutt était parti en vacances chez un membre de sa famille. Il avait fermé la casse pour une durée indéterminée. Rey était donc livrée à elle-même du matin jusqu'au soir ; seule avec ses pensées noires.

Il était peut-être mort. Après tout, même s'il ne lui avait pas réellement avoué ce qu'il allait entreprendre, il était clair aux yeux de Rey qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche de la meute qui l'avait transformé. La coïncidence aurait été trop imposante pour que la mort de son père ne soit pas liée à eux. Et un seul homme contre une meute toute entière, cela paraissait improbable. Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne ; la colère avait l'étrange pouvoir de décupler les forces. Ben ne pouvait pas mourir. Rey avait besoin de lui.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Rey se mettait à douter. Combien de temps fallait-il, au juste, pour assassiner une meute de Loup-Garou ?

Depuis que son congé forcé avait débuté, Rey s'était mis en tête de réparer une vieille épave et de la faire tourner. C'était la seule occupation qu'il l'empêchait de devenir folle à force de tourner en rond.

Elle débutait ses réparations tôt le matin et ne terminer que lorsque la nuit l'empêchait d'y voir correctement. Le même schéma se répétait chaque jour, encore et encore.

.

.

Ce soir-là, incapable de dormir, Rey s'était emparé d'une lampe torche, bien décidée à faire démarrer son moteur. Malgré la fin de l'été qui approcher, il faisait extrêmement chaud. L'air était lourd, presque irrespirable. Pour éviter de fondre, Rey ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et un vieux short tâché d'huile de moteur.

La voiture qu'elle tentait désespérément de réparer depuis plusieurs jours était une vieille épave des années 80. La Chevrolet avait été lâchement abandonnée et la nature avait vite reprit ses droits sur elle ; la peinture était la première à avoir subi l'ardeur des années. Autrefois d'un rouge scintillant, elle était désormais écaillée, d'un vieux rouge fané. Cependant, aux yeux de Rey, elle était magnifique et elle était bien décidée à la faire rouler de nouveau.

Malheureusement, le moteur semblait être particulièrement capricieux. Lorsqu'elle finissait une réparation, un nouvel élément l'abandonner, la plongeant dans d'interminables réparations.

Elle était d'ailleurs en plein milieu d'une tâche lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange : comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait cogné contre le grillage entourant la casse.

Rey n'y prêta pas attention. Au cours des derniers jours, elle s'était fait plusieurs fausses joies à l'entente du moindre son suspect...

Rey se glissa sous la voiture, tentant de réparer une énième fuite.

.

.

_ Flash-back. _

Il devrait y avoir une note, inscrit quelque part, destiné aux jeunes garçons de 17 ans, né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, leur indiquant qu'il est parfois préférable d'agir avec modestie et de ne pas se comporter comme un crétin.

Et surtout, d'arrêter de chercher des ennuis à la moindre occasion.

Tout avait débuté à cause d'une fille.

Une énième conquête pour un jeune Ben Solo, impulsif et surtout trop sûr de lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse, mais il s'en était lassée au bout de quelques jours seulement. C'était ainsi depuis toujours ; elles étaient belles, appréciées, mais au final, elles étaient toutes vides d'intérêts. Ben finissait toujours par les repousser, une à une, incapable de trouver la bonne.

Seulement voilà, cette fille avait un frère. Un garçon un peu trop protecteur qui n'avait pas supporté le fait de voir sa sœur pleurer et qui avait surtout un sombre secret.

Il avait élaboré un plan et mis sa meute à contribution. En tant qu'Alpha, ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser, même si son idée était contraire à leurs principes fondamentaux.

Le moment « parfait » c'était rapidement présentée. Une bande d'adolescents idiots partit faire du camping en pleine forêt emportant dans leurs bagages plus de bières que de nourritures.

L'Alpha s'était tapi dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment le moment ou il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution ; Ben Solo s'était éloigné de son groupe une fraction de seconde seulement. Mais cela lui avait été fatale.

Surgissant des ténèbres, le loup l'avait chargé avec une violence extrême. Ben s'était affalé sur le sol, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. Mais un homme avait surgi de derrière un arbre, et avec un sourire machiavélique scotché sur le visage, il s'était amusé à lui raconter dans les moindres détails ce qui allait suivre. Ben avait tenté, vainement, de s'échapper. Pensant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, ou bien des effets de l'alcool. Mais il n'en était rien.

Il s'était mis à courir dans l'espoir de retrouver ses amis afin qu'ils lui viennent en aide, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'une meute toute entière avait fait irruption devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer ou même de reculer. Les Loups l'avaient encerclé, grognant après lui, leurs crocs acérés le menaçant.

Ils avaient tourné autour de lui, encore et encore, pour faire durer le plaisir. Ben Solo avait senti son courage s'évaporer, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper ; il était condamné. Et tout ça, à cause d'une simple aventure avec une fille. Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours... Pourtant, il allait le payer de sa vie.

L'Alpha poussa un hurlement.

Ce fut le signal de départ. Les Loups disparurent dans la forêt. Ben pensa, durant un court instant, qu'il s'agissait alors d'un simple avertissement.

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive avec difficulté. L'Alpha lui faisait toujours face, le regard plus menaçant que jamais.

Lorsqu'il comprit que sa fin était venue, Ben ferma les yeux et le laissa l'attaquer. Dans son malheur, il eut beaucoup de chance : la douleur était si insoutenable qu'il perdit connaissance au bout de quelques minutes.

Les crocs déchirèrent sa peau, ses veines se vidèrent peu à peu de leur sang. Qu'il meurt ou qu'il survivre, cela importait peu à la Meute. Le seul objectif de l'Alpha était de le faire souffrir, alors il s'acharna sur le pauvre adolescent durant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de lui. Il abandonna le garçon, sans même un regard en arrière. Fier d'avoir accomplit sa vengeance personnelle.

Alors, sous les rayons de la Lune, Mère des Loups-Garous, le jeune Ben Solo s'éteignit. L'Astre lumineux se chargea de réparer son corps et lorsque le sang cessa de couler, la transformation eut lieu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, affamé, douloureux, en alerte, il oublia qu'hier encore, il était un homme. Son seul objectif était d'assouvir sa faim.

_Qu'importe le reste._


	9. Et ainsi surgit l'amour

La lune était haute et pleine. Elle semblait observer Rey d'une bien étrange façon, portant sur elle un regard amical, presque affectueux. 

La jeune femme décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause. Elle abandonna ses outils et s'installa sur le capot de la voiture, le regard fixé vers le ciel.

Il était très tard. Mais Rey se sentait incapable de dormir. La lune semblait y être pour quelque chose, comme si elle tentait de lui faire passer un message silencieux. La brunette se plaisait à imaginer, au vu de sa clarté, que tout allait bien pour lui. 

Il était en sécurité, quelque part. 

Elle aurait simplement préféré que ce soit auprès d'elle. 

Sans même s'en apercevoir, les yeux de Rey devinrent de plus en plus lourds. Elle céda au sommeil sans aucune retenue, toujours allongée à même le capot de la voiture. 

.

.

Elle fit un rêve agréable, sans la moindre image, seulement la voix de Ben résonnant dans ses oreilles.

\- Rey... Rey...

Encore et encore.

\- Rey...

C'était étrange, cela paraissait si réelle... Pour s'en assurer, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Un sourire paisible se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Ben, puis elle referma les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil... Avant de les rouvrir subitement.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement vif, les yeux écarquillés.

\- BEN !

Il était là, en chair et en os. Dans un piteux état, ceci dit. Non pas sous sa forme animale, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais bel et bien sous son apparence humaine.

Rey glissa du capot et se précipita vers lui. Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais un détail l'en empêcha.

\- Est-ce que tu es blessé ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

Il était recouvert de sang de la tête aux pieds ; aucun centimètre ne semblait avoir été épargné par le liquide visqueux. Rey se sentit soudain nauséeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang, lui répondit Ben d'une voix mécanique.

\- Viens, il faut que tu prennes une douche...

La brunette passa devant lui, mais le garçon ne lui emboita pas le pas. Elle dû le tirer par la main afin qu'il la suive : comment diable avait-il pu arriver jusqu'à elle ? Il semblait coincer entre deux mondes. Rey du presque le pousser de force jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Il faut que tu te déshabilles, lui murmura Rey en allumant l'eau de la douche.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas, son regard était vide, fixé sur un point imaginaire. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité et cela inquiéta fortement la jeune fille.

Mais, à l'heure actuelle, sa seule préoccupation était de le faire entrer sous la douche. Il lui fallu une éternité avant d'arriver à le déshabiller ; pour retirer son sweat, elle dut carrément monter sur les toilettes afin de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. 

Ben se laissa faire, sans emmètre la moindre objection, sans même bouger un orteil. 

Le faire enjamber la baignoire fut toute une aventure, mais sans réellement savoir comment, Rey finit par y parvenir. 

Elle le suivit sous la douche et l'examina.

Le corps de Ben s'immobilisa sous le jet. Les premières couches de sang disparurent, emportées par l'eau. Mais la quantité était tellement importante que l'eau seule ne pouvait suffire à le nettoyer complètement. Rey attrapa un gant de toilette qu'elle imbiba de gel douche et frotta la peau de Ben. Elle fit abstraction de toutes les nouvelles cicatrices qui recouvraient son torse et son dos, refusant d'imaginer l'horreur des scènes qu'il avait dû vivre. Heureusement, elles paraissaient superficielles et elles auraient probablement disparues d'ici quelques jours.

Lorsqu'elle estima que sa peau était assez propre, elle attrapa son shampoing et s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Ne parvenant pas à les atteindre, elle lui intima de se mettre à genoux et il sembla enfin réagir au son de sa voix. Obéissant, il se baissa et Rey nettoya son crâne en profondeur, débarrassant ses cheveux de tout le sang, la boue et les feuilles qui s'y trouver.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de le laver au complet, elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et le regarda attentivement. Le contact du liquide brûlant sur sa peau semblait l'apaiser et le faire revenir peu à peu vers la réalité.

Rey dégagea le visage du garçon, repoussant ses mèches de cheveux. Elle caressa avec douceur ses joues, puis descendit jusqu'à ses épaules.... Il sembla frissonner à son contact.

Soudain, le brun ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme fut chamboulée par la multitude d'émotions qu'elle lut au fond de ses prunelles. Toujours à genoux au fond de la baignoire, il scruta Rey en silence. Il avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré, perdu. La brunette se perdit dans son regard.

Elle repoussa à nouveau quelques mèches brunes de ses yeux puis encadra son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Rey murmura son prénom, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix... En réponse, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses puis s'arrêta sur ses hanches. La brune ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Ben, sentant son souffle contre son visage, mêlé à la vapeur de l'eau brûlante.

La jeune femme n'aurait su dire si c'était elle ou lui qui avait fait le premier pas, quoi qu'il en soit, leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer _pour la toute première fois._

S'effleurant timidement, se découvrant peu à peu.

Lorsque Ben lâcha sa bouche afin de se relever, Rey protesta, mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Une fois sur pieds, il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus d'animosité. Rey se sentit fondre à son contact, saisissant ses cheveux pour accentuer le baiser.

Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux ; aucun fantasme ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce merveilleux premier baiser.

Mais l'eau de la douche ne tarda pas à les faire revenir vers la réalité ; la chaleur laissa peu à peu place à une eau glaciale qui fit frissonner Rey. A tâtons, elle ferma l'eau et repoussa Ben. Ce dernier grogna et tenta de lui soustraire un nouveau baiser. Rey se laissa faire sans trop de résistance.

La brune eu à peine le temps de poser les pieds sur le tapis de la salle de bain, Ben ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps d'attraper une serviette ; il l'a pris dans ses bras et la conduisit jusque dans la chambre.

Un cri de surprise, ou bien d'excitation, lui échappa. Elle se laissa porter telle une princesse jusqu'à son lit.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le matelas et l'observa un court instant ; gravant cette vision à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Rey s'empourpra.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'attira contre elle. Il la rejoignit sur le lit et caressa sa joue puis ses lèvres à l'aide de son pouce, avec une infini douceur. Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts et Rey ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment.

Ben fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire puis descendit dans le creux de son cou ; il y déposa une myriade de baiser. Ses larges mains parcoururent son corps. Lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt trempé, il s'arrêta et demanda silencieusement l'autorisation avant de le lui retirer. Rey le laissa faire ; toute pudeur semblait l'avoir déserté. Elle se sentait si désirable sous son regard empli d'envie. C'était la toute première fois qu'un homme la regardait de cette façon.

Lorsqu'ils furent l'un comme l'autre en tenue d'Adam et Eve, la chaleur de la pièce sembla grimper de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Leurs corps s'emmêlèrent, s'effleurèrent, avec une lenteur aussi atroce que délectable.

Un brasier insoutenable s'était allumé entre les cuisses de Rey. L'attente était insupportable et pourtant si délicieuse. Lorsque ses mains saisirent sa poitrine, le corps de la jeune femme s'embrasa littéralement.

\- Ben, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tellement envie de toi. S'il te plait...

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour céder à sa demande. Ben recouvra le corps de Rey, écarta ses cuisses à l'aide de son genou, puis après un bref regard pour être certain qu'elle le voulait vraiment, il s'enfonça en elle avec prudence et retenue.

Rey manqua de s'évanouir face à la vague de plaisir qui la submergea. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ben glissa en elle, s'imbriqua dans son corps, telle une évidence. 

Rey se cambra, accentuant la connexion de leurs deux corps.

D'un geste rapide, il releva les cuisses de la brune, les enroulant autours de sa taille, et accéléra la cadence. Rey fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; laissant leurs langues se battre l'une contre l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure, les vas et viens de Ben devirent de plus en plus soutenu. Des gémissements incontrôlables s'échapper de la bouche de Rey. Lorsqu'il la fit basculer au-dessus de lui, la sensation fut si intense qu'elle manqua de tourner de l'œil. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, le chevauchant telle une walkyrie. Ben cramponna les hanches de Rey, contrôlant le rythme de leur union, se délectant de la vision que lui offrait cette position. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Rey ; en pleine extase, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses seins se balançant au rythme de ses poussées.

Lorsque la brune bascula la tête en arrière, poussant un nouveau gémissement, Ben se releva d'un mouvement furtif à l'aide de son coude, s'empara de la nuque de Rey et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes ; unissant leurs jouissances.

Rey, à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber sur le torse de Ben. Il enroula ses bras autours de son corps frêle, et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir.


	10. Et ainsi surgit l'incompréhension

Au commencement d’une relation, la plupart des couples ont besoin d’une phase dite « d’adaptation ».

Pour Rey et Ben, il n’en fut rien. Leur relation semblait être une évidence.

Unkar Plutt n’était toujours pas revenu de son voyage. Rey commençait à craindre qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose en chemin ; pas qu’elle ait de l’affection pour lui, mais son compte en banque se vider de jour en jour et le peu qu’elle avait de côté n’allait pas lui permettre longtemps de subvenir à ses besoins et surtout à l’appétit gargantuesque de son… _petit-ami ?_

Cela étant, ses vacances forcées lui permettaient de passer ses journées complètes en compagnie de Ben, approfondissant leurs connaissances de l’un et l’autre.

Ce jour-là, Rey avait décidée de l’initier à la mécanique. La brune ignorait comment lui était venu cette passion ; personne ne lui avait jamais apprit à réparer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle était capable de restaurer une voiture en un claquement de doigts.

\- Comment tu la trouves ? Demanda Rey en faisant le tour de sa Chevrolet.

Ben examina attentivement la voiture.

\- Pas mal, approuva-t-il. Quand penses-tu pouvoir la faire démarrer ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brunette.

\- Aujourd’hui, s’exclama-t-elle en refermant d’un coup sec le capot.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

Aussi excitée qu’une enfant le matin de noël, Rey se précipita à l’intérieur de la voiture et s’installa sur le siège du conducteur. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et… démarra la voiture.

Le moteur se mit en route. Rey retira le frein à main et appuya sur la pédale de l’accélérateur. La voiture parcouru quelques mètres, sous les yeux ébahis de Ben… Avant de se mettre soudainement à ralentir… Puis s’arrêter net.

Rey poussa un cri de frustration et se cogna la tête dans le volant à plusieurs reprises.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue carcasse me résiste autant ? S’écria-t-elle en sortant de l’habitacle.

Ben enroula son bras autours de ses épaules et tenta de la réconforter, mais la brune était d’humeur boudeuse.

\- Allons manger, lui proposa-t-il.

Mais une fois dans la cuisine, Rey fit un triste constat. Le frigo était quasiment vide et les placards n’étaient pas beaucoup plus fournis. Rey se frotta le crâne et dut se résoudre à lui servir un énième bol de céréales.

.

.

Plus tard dans l’après-midi, la chaleur était si étourdissante qu’il était presque impossible de sortir dehors sans s’évanouir. Ben et Rey restèrent cloitrer à l’intérieur, profitant du peu d’air frais que leur procurer le ventilateur.

Le brun était installé sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Rey quant à elle, avait la tête sur son torse nu, les jambes en l’air contre l’accoudoir. Même si leur proximité les faisait d’avantage transpirer, les deux amants étaient incapables de se séparer l’un de l’autre.

\- Ça n’a pas était trop dur ? Lui demanda soudainement Rey, d’une voix presque timide en jouant avec l’une des mains de Ben.

Le concerné baissa la tête pour regarder Rey, ne sachant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Quand tu es parti… continua Rey sans croiser son regard. Tu as vécu comme un loup, à nouveau… Tu aurais pu reprendre ta vie d’avant…

Un fin sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il se pencha vers Rey, effleurant presque ses lèvres mais sans pour autant les toucher :

\- J’aurai pu repartir, comme avant, admit-il… Mais je savais que quelqu’un m’attendait.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rey. Elle releva légèrement la tête et embrassa furtivement le garçon.

\- J’avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Qu’ils te tuent… Ou bien que tu ne retrouves jamais to chemin… J’avais tellement peur de… Ne plus jamais te revoir, murmura Rey.

Ben ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. La chaleur était écrasante.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment j’ai fait pour revenir, confessa-t-il. Je ne me souviens de rien, entre le moment ou je…

Il cessa brusquement de parler. Rey se redressa, s’agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Tu peux m’en parler tu sais…

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Non… Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas ce qui s’est passé là-bas.

\- Ben… Tu as fait ça pour ton père, pour ta famille. Tu as vengé son honneur. Quoi que tu ais fait, ils le méritaient. Et puis… Je me doute bien que vous ne vous êtes pas contentés de discuter autours d’une tasse de thé, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé afin de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Rey, j’ai l’impression que tu ne réalises pas vraiment ce que cela implique.

Son ton était sérieux. Il se redressa et la regarda avec une drôle d’expression.

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette fille, si douce, si aimante, pouvait accepter de se tenir si prêt de lui en sachant les horreurs qu’il avait commises.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Elle voulu attraper sa main, mais le brun se releva du canapé.

\- Tu sais ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là, n’est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il d’un ton grave.

\- Oui… Enfin, je suppose.

Ben se frotta le visage, puis pris une grande inspiration.

\- J’ai tué ses types, tu sais. C’était une vraie boucherie. J’ai été sans pitié, un par un, je les ai déchiquetés. Et le pire ? C’est que, j’y ai pris du plaisir.

Rey abandonna à son tour le canapé. Son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout s’enchainer aussi mal.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant d’empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Parce que je veux m’assurer que tu as conscience du monstre que je suis.

\- Alors si tu voulais « t’en assurer », comme tu dis, tu aurais pu le faire un peu plus tôt ! S’agaça Rey. Je n’ai peut-être pas fait de grandes études mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Bordel Ben ! TU ETAIS COUVERT DE SANG !

Les épaules du brun s’affaissèrent.

\- ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU VEUX TOUJOURS DE MOI ? Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Rey secoua la tête, cette discussion n’avait aucun sens.

\- La bonne question Ben, serait plutôt « pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me repousser ? », murmura Rey en essuyant une larme solitaire le long de sa joue.

La brunette baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face.

\- Parce que je n’ai pas envie de te perdre… Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me cris dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me faire peur ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je t’ai déjà jugé ? Est-ce que je t’ai déjà repoussé, ne serait-ce qu’une fois ? Tu as débarqué dans ma vie du jour au lendemain. Toutes les fois ou tu es parti puis revenu, je t’ai toujours ouvert la porte… Tu crois réellement que les gens agissent ainsi lorsqu’ils ont peur de quelqu’un ?

Ben Solo avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Rey leva les yeux en l’air.

\- Ça ne suffit pas.

Le brun sentit son cœur se briser en petits morceaux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Tout était de sa faute.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- J’ai l’impression, monsieur Solo, qu’avec le temps vous avez perdu vos bonnes manières. Mais sachez, qu’on ne fait pas pleurer les filles sans raison.

Rey brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparer et releva son visage en l’attrapant par le menton. Elle lui lança un faux regard sévère, avant de se mettre à rire face à sa mine dépitée.

Elle pinça la joue du garçon et continua :

\- S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine… commença-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Ben. C’est que je n’ai jamais désiré quelque chose… quelqu’un… aussi ardemment. – Elle effleura ses lèvres, mais ne l’embrassa pas – Et que si tu m’abandonnes… je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m’en remettre.

Ben s’empara de sa nuque d’un geste brusque et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Rey. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva afin qu’elle enroule ses jambes autours de sa taille.

Il dévora sa bouche avec dévotion, incapable de se détacher d’elle. Enivrée par le goût de ses lèvres, il se rendit jusqu’au canapé à l’aveugle et s’y assit, sans jamais relâcher le corps de Rey.

Cette dernière, à califourchon sur lui, fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse. Lorsque sa main entra en collision avec la « bête » se trouvant sous son caleçon, le brun poussa un soupire de satisfaction.

Prenant cela comme un signe d’encouragement, la jeune fille se glissa timidement sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent instinctivement autours de son sexe, montant et descendant à un rythme régulier.

La tête de Ben bascula vers l’arrière, ses phalanges s’enfoncèrent dans la chaire des cuisses de Rey.

\- Putain tu me rends fou… articula-t-il difficilement.

Voyant à quel point ses caresses lui faisaient de l’effet, Rey augmenta la cadence. Ben jura à plusieurs reprises, transporter par une vague de plaisir.

Lorsqu’il fut sur le point de jouir, il attrapa la nuque de Rey et l’embrassa fougueusement. Ce fut si intense qu’il mit plusieurs minutes pour s’en remettre. Rey resta lové dans ses bras, satisfaite de son petit effet.

______

_**Plus que 6 chapitres à cette histoire… Elle n'est pas parfaite, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je l'ai écris en quelques jours et je ne prends clairement pas assez le temps de la relire afin de corriger les fautes et les tournures, mais… J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plait !** _


	11. Et ainsi surgit une nouvelle destination

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Ben dormait encore à point fermé.

La porte de la chambre était entre ouverte ; Rey l’observa en souriant. Il avait l’air si paisible lorsqu’il dormait. La brunette était certaine de ne jamais se lasser de cette vision.

Secouant la tête et tentant de cacher le sourire béat qui était dessiné sur son visage depuis plusieurs jours, Rey reporta son attention sur sa tâche. Elle attrapa une vieille boite métallique, cachée tout au fond du placard ou elle rangeait les boites de conserves, puis la déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle retira le couvercle et attrapa les billets qui s’y trouver : elle les aligna un à un, formant des piles inégales.

Elle avait presque terminé de les compter lorsque Ben l’interrompit soudainement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Rey pencha la tête et l’observa s’étirer de long en large, admirant chacun de ses muscles apparents, ses cheveux en bataille, sa mine encore endormie.

\- Je compte mes économies.

Le brun l’attira contre lui et embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

\- Je vais trouver du travail… Tu es dans cette situation par ma faute. Je te rembourserai chaque centime, c’est promis.

La jeune fille leva les yeux en l’air. Elle se fichait royalement de ce détail.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça, dit-elle en continuant ce qu’elle avait commencé.

Ben arqua un sourcil et l’observa faire.

\- 954$. Ce sera suffisant… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en rassemblant l’argent.

\- Suffisant pour quoi ? L’interroge a-t-il.

\- Pour aller jusqu’en Californie, répondit Rey comme si c’était une évidence.

\- Et comment comptes-tu aller jusqu’en Californie ?

\- Avec la Chevrolet, bien entendu.

\- Elle ne survivra jamais à un tel voyage ! Protesta Ben. Et puis, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire en Californie ?

\- Rencontrer quelqu’un.

\- Qui ?

Rey marqua un temps d’arrêt. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis lui dit :

\- Ta mère.

La couleur de son visage changea subitement de couleur. Il relâcha la taille de Rey et se recula de quelque pas.

\- C’est une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, je refuse que tu utilises toutes tes économies pour aller jusqu’à Los Angeles.

Le ton de sa voix était catégorique, mais Rey ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle réfléchissait à se projet depuis déjà quelques jours et n’avait absolument pas l’intention d’y renoncer.

Il ne réaliser peut-être pas encore l’importance de ces futures retrouvailles, mais Rey savait pertinemment qu’il ne serait pas complet tant qu’il n’aurait pas retrouvé sa mère.

La jeune femme ignorait totalement quel serait l’issu de se voyage. Son compte en banque était à découvert, les 954$ en liquide était tout ce qui lui rester. Elle avait accumulé cette somme durant des mois… Mais elle n’imaginait pas meilleure façon de les utiliser.

\- Nous partirons ce soir, rouler de nuit sera plus facile. Comme ça, nous arriverons au petit matin. Qu’est-ce que tu penses ?

\- J’en pense que c’est hors de question.

Mais la brunette ne l’écouta pas. Elle attrapa son vieux sac de sport et se dirigea vers sa chambre ; elle y glissa des sous-vêtements et quelques tenues de rechanges.

Ben l’observa faire, réfléchissant à un moyen pour la faire changer d’avis.

Rey alla dans la salle de bain et fit leur trousse de toilette. Elle la glissa dans le sac de sport et y ajouta une bouteille d’eau. Elle fit le tour de son mobile-home et attrapa les quelques objets de valeurs qu’elle possédait et les ajouta à ses affaires.

\- La Chevrolet ne démarre même pas !

\- Tu te trompes, j’ai terminé de réparer le moteur hier soir.

\- Rey.

Ben l’attrapa par les épaules et la força à s’arrêter. Elle haussa les sourcils, le défiant du regard.

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis tu sais.

\- Alors tu partiras sans moi, décréta-t-il.

\- Très bien. Je suis certaine que je finirais par trouver ou elle habite. Ça prendra juste plus de temps que prévu.

Le brun soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce point à y aller ?

Rey caressa la joue de Ben avec douceur.

\- Parce qu’elle attend désespérément ton retour depuis 13 ans. Loup-garou ou pas, la seule chose qui l’importera sera de savoir que tu es vivant et en bonne santé.

Ben relâcha Rey et secoua la tête. Elle avait raison sur certain point, mais il se sentait trop lâche pour oser la retrouver.

\- Je ne peux pas débarquer sans explications après toutes ses années…

\- Nous avons 6 heures de route devant nous, je suis sûre que nous allons trouver une histoire convaincante.

Le garçon soupira une deuxième fois.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Tu as gagné.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Rey. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du bonhomme en train de bouder face à elle. Bien que distant durant les premières secondes, il succomba finalement à l’appel de sa bouche.

.

.

Le jour laissa place à la nuit.

Excitée comme une puce, Rey s’installa au volant de sa vieille Chevrolet et tapota gentiment le tableau de bord.

\- Bon ma belle, on y est. Ton premier voyage !

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de tomber en panne en plein milieu du désert… ajouta Ben en attachant sa ceinture.

\- Shhh, ne lui dit pas des choses pareilles ! S’exclama Rey en rigolant.

La voiture démarra sans difficultés.

Rey se fraya un chemin au travers des épaves et atteignit la sortie. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s’aventura dans les rues en direction de la Californie.

Il fallu moins d’une vingtaine de minutes à Rey pour gagner la nationale. Jusqu’à présent, la voiture n’avait montré aucun signe alarmant et la brunette était confiante. Ben l’était beaucoup moins, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer, alors il se contenta de fixer la route avec appréhension.

Chaque kilomètre le rapprocher un peu plus de ses origines. D’ici quelques heures, il allait traverser des rues familières, se souvenir de certains événements.

Durant les treize dernières années, il s’était rarement approché des villes. Il ignorait d’ailleurs qu’elle bonne étoile l’avait guidé jusqu’à Rey, le soir ou il s’était fait attaquer.

D’ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais raconté les circonstances de cette fameuse nuit.

\- Tu te souviens, le soir ou tu m’as trouvé ?

Rey hocha la tête, pleine de curiosité. Elle n’avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- C’est tellement ridicule que s’en est presque drôle, enchaîna le brun.

\- Ce n’était pas un loup ? S’étonna Rey.

\- Non. C’était un ours.

\- Comment ce fait-il qu’il ait eu le dessus sur toi ? Tu fais pratiquement la même taille.

\- Je n’avais pas mangé depuis des jours… J’étais affamé et très diminué. Mais je m’étais fixé des règles : ne tuer que lorsque la faim devenait trop dure à supporter. Et donc, il y avait cette biche. Elle était blessée… Alors je me suis approché d’elle, pensant que c’était une proie facile. J’étais si faible, mes sens ne m’ont même pas averti du danger. L’ours m’a attaqué. Il ne voulait pas que je lui vole son repas. J’ai fini par l’avoir, mais il m’avait tout de même sacrément amoché.

Rey pouffa de rire.

\- Cette histoire et improbable ! S’exclama-t-elle. Un loup-garou qui manque de se faire dévorer par un ours… J’avais imaginer plusieurs hypothèses, mais j’avoue qu’aucun ours n’en faisait partie.

\- J’aurai dû le remercier.

La brunette arqua un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S’il ne m’avait pas arraché un bout de chaire, je n’aurai jamais fait ta connaissance.

Rey lâcha le pommeau de l’accélérateur et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Ben.

\- Merci à lui alors, souffla-t-elle.

.

.

La nuit était lumineuse et fraiche. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de circulation et Rey prenait beaucoup de plaisir à conduire. Cependant, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et sa vigilance commencée à faiblir.

\- Je peux conduire si tu veux, lui proposa Ben. Je n’ai pas touché un volant depuis 13 ans… Mais je suis certain que ça ne s’oublie pas !

\- Tu es sûr ? C’est une boite manuelle, est-ce que tu sais passer les vitesses ?

\- Oui ! Mentit-il.

Rey n’était pas certaine de vouloir lui confier sa précieuse voiture. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait été parfaite, avalant les kilomètres sans le moindre souci.

Mais la fatigue était en train de la gagner et elle avait sérieusement besoin d’un peu de repos ; alors elle mit son clignotant et se gara sur le bord de la route, échangeant sa place avec celle de Ben.

Le brun s’installa à la place du pilote, recula le siège au maximum afin d’être plus à l’aise, et démarra à nouveau la voiture. Il appuya sur la pédale de l’accélérateur, mais la voiture n’avança pas.

\- Il faut retirer le frein à main, lui chuchota Rey en souriant.

\- Bien sûr.

Il desserra le frein à main… Et fit caler la voiture.

\- Puis passer la première vitesse… Ensuite, lorsque tu auras gagné un peu de vitesse, tu passeras la deuxième et ainsi de suite… Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir conduire ?

\- Oui, tout est sous contrôle !

…

Et c’est ainsi que la précieuse Chevrolet de Rey se retrouva dans un fossé, seulement 12 minutes plus tard.


	12. Et ainsi surgit la panne

Rey était certaine que s’il n’avait pas été aussi sexy en essayant désespérément de sortir la voiture du fossé, elle l’aurait tué de sang-froid. 

L’accident avait fait plus peur que mal, du moins les concernant.

La Chevrolet, elle, avait été sacrément amochée. Heureusement, le tonneau s’était fait avec une relative douceur et hormis le fait que les roues faisaient désormais face au ciel, pas une seule vitre ne s’était brisée.

La brunette observa Ben pendant un long moment. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il n’y avait absolument aucune chance pour qu’il arrive à retourner la voiture à la force de ses bras, mais elle s’amusa à le voir essayer à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut cependant pitié de lui.

\- Laisses tomber Ben, elle est fichue.

Les bras du garçon retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Il enjamba le fossé et s’avança timidement vers Rey.

\- Je suis désolé.

Rey haussa les épaules et fit mine de rien, mais une part d’elle-même était un peu en colère ; alors elle resta silencieuse. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver de solution à leur problème.

\- On devrait essayer d’interpeller quelqu’un et appeler une dépanneuse ? Proposa Ben.

\- La voiture n’est pas assurée. Techniquement, c’est une épave non-roulante. Alors non, on ne va pas appeler une dépanneuse, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Le jeune homme lui répéta encore une fois à quel point il était désolé, mais Rey était trop vexée sur le moment pour lui pardonner quoi que ce soit.

Elle le contourna et récupéra le sac contenant l’intégralité de leurs affaires, puis commença à avancer le long de la route déserte. Ben fronça les sourcils mais la suivit sans poser de question, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ils marchèrent quelques kilomètres en silence. Au loin, le soleil était en train de se lever, réchauffant le sol désertique. Lorsqu’ils passèrent devant un panneau routier, indiquant que Los Angeles était encore à 2h00 de route, Rey se laissa tomber par terre, la tête entres les mains.

\- Je suis fatiguée, j’ai mal aux jambes, j’ai faim, j’ai soif. La seule chose dont j’ai envie c’est de retrouver mon lit.

\- Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, marmonna-t-il tout aussi épuisé qu’elle.

\- Oh fermes-la ! S’agaça la brunette. Si tu n’avais pas foutu la voiture en l’air, nous n’en serions pas là.

Ben s’excusa. _Encore._

\- Il y a un motel dans 1km. Nous pourrions y aller et nous reposer… proposa-t-il.

Et c’est ainsi, après éternité plus tard, que Rey pu enfin se glisser sous une douche froide qui eut le mérite de faire baisser de quelques degrés sa peau brûlante.

Cependant, son plaisir fut de courte durée. A peine avait-elle commencé à se laver que son regard se posa sur les nombreuses tâches de moisissures recouvrant les parois de la salle de bain. Une grimace de dégout se figea sur son visage et elle se dépêcha de terminer son rituel en évitant de toucher le tapis miteux, le rideau de douche, et même le lavabo. Rien, absolument rien, ne lui semblait digne de confiance.

A la vue d’un monstrueux insecte parcourant le carrelage, Rey poussa un cri strident et s’échappa de la salle de bain en courant. Elle sauta sur le dos de Ben, entièrement nue, et refusa d’en descendre.

\- Il y a des bêtes là-dedans, bredouilla Rey.

Le brun jeta un œil dans la salle de bain et constata qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un simple lézard.

A 17$ dollars la chambre, ils ne pouvaient s’attendre à un service de nettoyage irréprochable. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas dans les habitudes de Rey, d’être effrayée à la vue d’une vulgaire bestiole. Mais cela faisait presque 24h00 qu’elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil et elle se sentait à fleur de peau.

Ben chassa le lézard, vérifia qu’il n’y avait rien de suspect entres les draps et y déposa Rey qui était toujours accrochée à lui comme un bébé chimpanzé.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi grignoter au distributeur automatique, lui dit-il. Ça va aller ?

La brunette hocha la tête.

Le loup ne mit que quelques minutes avant de revenir ; mais Rey s’était déjà endormie. Alors il se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa contre elle, l’attirant dans ses bras.

.

.

Il était aux alentours de midi lorsqu’ils se réveillèrent.

Rey prit la décision d’arrêter de bouder ; la vie était trop courte pour cela. Ils auraient pu mourir dans un terrible accident, mais ils n’avaient écopés que de quelques égratignures superficielles. 

Profitant du fait que Ben dormait toujours, la brunette s’habilla rapidement et se rendit jusqu’à l’accueil du motel. La gérante était une vieille drôle de bonne femme. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en lilas et ses paupières étaient recouvertes d’un fard pailletés vert anis. Rey l’observa mâcher son chewing-gum bruyamment, avant de se décider à l’interrompre.

Elle s’approcha jusqu’au comptoir et se racla la gorge pour lui annoncer sa présence. La gérante détacha son regard du poste de télévision et scanna Rey de la tête aux pieds.

\- Comment c’est passé vot’nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

La brunette senti ses joues se colorer légèrement.

\- Hum… Très bien merci.

\- En quoi j’peux vous être utile ?

\- Et bien… En fait, j’aurai aimé savoir si l’un de vos clients compter se rendre jusqu’à Los Angeles ? Notre voiture est tombée en panne et faire appel à un taxi couterait beaucoup trop cher…

La vieille se mit à réfléchir, tapotant ses longs ongles manucurés sur le contreplaqué du comptoir.

\- Nous serions ravis de conduire jusqu’à Los Angeles ! S’exclama une voix guillerette.

Rey tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec femme à l’allure déjantée.

Le regard de Rey descendit un peu plus bas pour découvrir qu’elle tenait en laisse 3 énormes chats.

\- Oh n’ayez pas peur de mes bébés, ils sont totalement inoffensifs. Nous aussi, nous allons à L.A pour un concours félins. Je suis certaine que mon petit Fripouille va remporter un prix. Regardez comme son poil est soyeux, et ses petits yeux… Vous les avez vus ?

Un sourire mi effrayé, mi amusé se figea sur les lèvres de Rey. Elle écouta la blonde parler de ses chats pendant une bonne dizaine de minute avant que son géant de petit-ami ne fasse irruption dans l’accueil du motel, se cognant le sommet du crâne contre l’encadrement de la porte.

A la vue du brun, la folle au chat poussa un gloussement digne d’une dinde en chaleur. Les yeux de Rey lui lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Mmmh, regardez-moi cette paire de muscles ! ça donne envie de le croquer ! S’exclama la blonde en se mettant à rire furieusement.

Mais lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que la paire de muscles en question se dirigeait vers elle, elle changea radicalement de couleur, son visage devenant presque aussi rouge que la couleur criarde de son blush.

Ben se glissa derrière Rey et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je t’ai cherché partout, marmonna-t-il, visiblement grognon.

La mâchoire de la folle au chat manqua de tomber par terre, mais elle se dépêcha de reprendre contenance.

\- Votre petite-amie chercher quelqu’un pour vous conduire jusqu’à L.A. Et il se trouve justement que j’ai plusieurs places disponibles à bord de ma voiture. Voyez-vous, moi aussi je dois me rendre en Californie afin de faire participer mes petits matous à un concours de beauté. Voici Poupette, elle est splendide, pas vrai ? Une vraie merveille !

Tout en disant ses derniers mots, elle se mit à frotter son nez contre le museau du chat. Ben ne put réprimer une grimace face à cette vision ; il n’était pas certain de pouvoir supporter sa voix stridente pendant le reste du trajet.

\- C’est vraiment très aimable à vous, lui dit Rey en tentant de lui offrir son sourire le plus faux.

\- Je vous attends sur le parking les tourtereaux !

Elle fit un demi-tour théâtral ; faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds aussi lisses que des bâtons d’un mouvement de la main. Ses talons claquèrent sur le carrelage et ses 3 chats la suivirent docilement, non sans avoir lancés des regards suspicieux en direction du loup-garou.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Rey se dépêcha de rassembler leurs affaires et fit le tour de la pièce pour être certaine de ne rien oublier.

\- Je déteste les chats, bougonna Ben.

Rey leva les yeux en l’air.

\- Si tu n’avais pas mis notre voiture dans le fossé je te signale que nous serions déjà rendus depuis longtemps.

Le brun souffla.

La jeune femme s’avança vers lui, enroula ses bras autours de son cou puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d’être à sa hauteur.

\- Arrête de ronchonner, lui dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours garder le sourire ? Lui demanda-t-il. Même quand tous les éléments sont contre toi…

\- Parce que rien ne s’obtient facilement dans la vie, Solo, le coupa Rey. Hop, sort d’ici !

Après avoir payé et rendu les clefs de la chambre à la femme aux cheveux lilas, Rey et Ben se dirigèrent sur le parking. La voiture de la femme ne fut pas difficile à trouver : elle avait été customisée à l’effigie de sa propriétaire.

A peine eurent-il boucler leurs ceintures que Dolly, c’était le prénom de la folle au chat, démarra et s’inséra sur la nationale en direction de Los Angeles.

Moins d’une dizaine de minutes après leur départ, le silence meublé par un interminable monologue de Dolly, les 3 chats se mirent à miauler à l’unisson. Le bouquant qu’ils produisaient était insupportable et Ben serra très fort ses poings pour éviter de s’agacer. La brunette remarqua son changement d’attitude et glissa une main sur son épaule afin de l’apaiser.

\- Ils sont nerveux ! ça vous dérange si je mets de la musique ? ça va les apaiser !

Et c’est- ainsi que la voiture fila en direction de la Californie : au son d’une bonne vieille musique country.


	13. Et ainsi surgissent les retrouvailles

Rey observa les maisons une à une, le regard pétillant.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans l’un des quartiers les plus Huppé de Los Angeles ; Beverly Hills s’étendait sous leurs yeux.

Tout était beau, chic et raffiné.

Rey n’avait probablement jamais marché sur un trottoir aussi bien entretenu que celui-là ; même les contenants à poubelles étaient élégants. Les voitures de luxe ne cessaient de défiler sous son regard ébahit.

La profusion de richesse était si palpable qu’elle en était presque étouffante.

Les maisons, ou plutôt les villas, rivaliser les unes entres elles, protégés par d’immenses portails tout aussi imposant et magnifique que le reste.

Il y avait tellement de détail à regarder que la brunette en avait presque le tournis, délaissant sans même s’en rendre compte le brun à ses côtés.

Pourtant, Ben n’aurait pas été contre un peu d’attention à l’heure actuelle. A mesure qu’il se rapprochait de la demeure de son enfance, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et son ventre se tordre de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Rey, l’architecture de Beverly Hills n’avait rien à voir avec la bourgade dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécue.

Rey était tellement obnubilée par les maisons qu’elle ne remarqua même pas que le brun qui l’accompagnait avait cessé d’avancer. Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête pour lui montrer un mini château gonflable se trouvant dans un jardin, il avait disparu.

La brunette se stoppa net et fit marche arrière. Elle trouva Ben, immobile devant un large portail en fer forgé. Elle s’approcha de la boite aux lettres et lu l’inscription figurant sur la petite plaque dorée : SOLO – ORGANA.

Son propre cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer à quel point les pensées de Ben devaient se bousculer.

Rey encadra le visage du loup-garou et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Ben secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, le visage aussi livide qu’un cachet d’aspirine.

\- Je serais avec toi, tout va bien se passer, d’accord ?

Mais le brun ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Pour le motiver un peu, Rey déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Lorsqu’elle voulu se reculer pour appuyer sur l’interphone, Ben l’en empêcha et l’attira contre son torse.

Rey glissa ses bras autours de lui et le serra contre elle, lui répétant que tout irait bien. Au bout d’un long moment, il accepta enfin de la relâcher. Rey entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et ils se tournèrent ensemble vers l’interphone du portail.

La main tremblante, Rey appuya sur le bouton et attendit, impatiente, que quelqu’un lui réponde. Malheureusement, la voix avait un fort accent mexicain et il était évident qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la mère de Ben.

\- Oui ? Qui est là ? Demanda la voix.

\- Euh… Bonjour… Nous… Nous souhaiterions rencontrer… commença Rey d’un ton peu assuré.

\- Ah non, non. Madame n’accepte aucune visite imprévue, la coupa l’inconnue.

\- Mais… Bredouilla Rey.

La communication se coupa brutalement. Rey sentit sa mâchoire se contracter violemment. Elle ne comptait pas en rester là ! Alors, elle sonna à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

\- C’est encore moi.

\- Si vous ne partez pas, j’appelle la police !

\- Mais attendez ! S’écria Rey.

Mais encore une fois, elle n’eut même pas le temps de s’expliquer. Un grognement s’échappa d’entres ses lèvres. Elle écrasa brutalement le bouton de l’interphone et cette fois-ci ne laissa pas le temps à la mexicaine de lui couper la parole.

\- Dites à Madame Solo que son fils est à la porte.

La conversation se coupa une fois de plus. La tête de Rey retomba mollement contre le mur.

\- C’était une mauvaise idée. Je n’aurai pas dû venir ici… murmura Ben.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Une partie de lui était soulagé de pouvoir repousser à un autre jour ce moment ô combien fatidique. Mais il ne pouvait néanmoins s’empêcher d’être profondément déçu. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie était plus proche que jamais, et pourtant encore si loin.

Rey était en train d’examiner l’entrée de la maison avec attention, cherchant une faille qui lui permettrait d’entrer sans avoir à passer par le portail. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait tout simplement à l’escalader, les grilles automatiques s’ouvrirent.

Un « Oh » de surprise résonna dans la bouche des deux amants.

\- Nous devrions entrer avant que les grilles ne se referment… lui indiqua Rey en saisissant sa main pour le conduire à l’intérieure de la propriété.

Ben avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Malgré la présence de Rey, il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Une multitude d’émotions étaient en train de le submerger ; n’arrivant pas à les contrôler, il s’arrêta net puis fit demi-tour.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveils, son cœur battait la chamade, ils avaient les mains moites. La boule se trouvant au fond de son ventre ne cessait d’augmenter ; le noyant sous une vague d’angoisse. La situation lui paraissait insurmontable, et même s’il n’était pas du genre à abandonner lâchement, il se sentait incapable de continuer.

Rey tentait de paraitre confiante ; elle devait l’être pour Ben. Cependant, lorsque l’immense maison blanche se rapprocha dangereusement, elle sentit à son tour l’appréhension l’envahir. L’entrée était encadrée par d’immenses colonnes de marbre ; la maison à l’allure coloniale était de loin la plus somptueuse qu’elle n’ait jamais vu. Imaginer pénétrer à l’intérieur était inimaginable. Elle aurait fait beaucoup trop tâche parmi le magnifique décor ; vêtue d’un misérable short un jean, de son tee-shirt favori à l’effigie de Queens et de sa vieille paire de converses rafistolées.

Mais elle devait surmonter sa peur. Elle était là pour Ben, il méritait de retrouver sa mère. Même s’il prétendait le contraire, elle savait qu’il en avait besoin pour être pleinement heureux.

Alors la brunette prit une grande inspiration et le rattrapa. Ses jambes étaient tellement longues qu’en quelques enjambés seulement, il était déjà au niveau de la sortie.

Rey tira sur son sweat pour essayer de le retenir.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Il secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage : il semblait à bout de nerf. Mais pour Rey, il était hors de question d’abandonner ; pas si près du but.

\- Je n’ai jamais connu mes parents, lui murmura-t-elle. Ils sont morts alors que je n’étais qu’un bébé. J’ai été placée en pouponnière, puis dans un orphelinat. Mise à part mon nom de famille, je n’ai rien hérité d’eux. Pas même une photo pour que je puisse savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. J’ai grandi sans famille, sans amour. Personne n’était là pour me border le soir, pour me rassurer lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, pour m’encourager lorsque j’obtenais de bonnes notes.

Rey prit une grande inspiration ; ses yeux se mirent à picoter.

\- Si j’avais disparu, personne ne s’en serait souciée, ma disparition serait passée totalement inaperçue.

Face à cette triste constatation, la jeune femme ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Ben s’apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l’en empêcha afin de conclure la ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Moi toi… Toi tu as la chance d’avoir une famille qui s’est battue désespérément pour te retrouver. Une famille qui j’en suis sûre n’a pas cessée un seul instant de croire en ton retour. Tu as toujours une mère qui espère te revoir ; qui t’aime autant qu’au premier jour. Alors je refuse de te laisser partir, Ben. Tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains et te confronter à ton passé. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je suis là, je resterai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Les épaules du jeune homme s’affaissèrent, mais son souffle s’accéléra.

\- Alors tu n’es pas près de partir, lui répondit-il.

Il brisa les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Rey pour attraper sa nuque et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au travers de ce simple baiser, il tenta de lui faire passer plusieurs messages.

Il lui était tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui depuis leur rencontre. Elle l’avait soigné, accueillit, accepté. Sans aucun jugement, sans aucune crainte. Elle l’avait nourri, hébergé, habillé. Pleine de douceur, d’empathie.

Rey était trop bonne pour lui, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il refusait de la laisser partir. Maintenant qu’il avait goûté la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, il ne pouvait imaginer continuer d’exister sans elle à ses côtés.

Rencontrer Rey lui avait permit d’accepter son destin, de faire la paix avec une partie de lui-même. Si sa transformation n’avait pas eu lieu, il ne l’aurait jamais rencontré. Or, elle était celle qui lui était destiné depuis toujours, il en avait la certitude. Dans d’autres circonstances, il n’aurait peut-être jamais fait sa connaissance, passant sa vie à chercher celle qui était la bonne.

La jeune fille caressa sa joue avec tendresse, ses yeux étaient emplis d’une douceur incomparable.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il.

Alors Rey entrelaça à nouveau leurs doigts et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l’imposante porte d’entrée. Ben ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d’air avant de toquer à 3 reprises.

Ils patientèrent moins de 2 secondes avant que la porte ne s’ouvre, dévoilant un très large sas d’entrée ou trônait en son centre un imposant escalier en marbre blanc recouvert d’une moquette bleu saphir.

Immobile sur la première marche, la main cramponnée à la rambarde, se trouvait une femme. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun qui venait de faire irruption dans son domicile, son cœur s’emballa. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit, mais aucun son ne s’en échappa.

Ben, tout aussi statique, serrant presque douloureusement la main de Rey, dévisagea sa mère. L’expression qui se lisait sur leurs visages respectifs était indescriptible.

La brunette aurait voulu disparaitre pour leur laisser de l’intimité, mais les doigts de Ben étaient si étroitement serrés aux siens qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’échapper. D’ailleurs, il se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, ce qui lui rappela fortement la fois ou elle l’avait rencontré. Ce simple souvenir la fit sourire.

Rey secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la situation. Le silence devenait lourd et pesant. Alors, elle donna un petit coup de coude à Ben afin de lui faire comprendre qu’il était grand temps qu’il engage la conversation.

\- Bonjour maman.


	14. Et ainsi surgit la joie

Leïa Organa avait eu une vie irréprochable durant des années.

A force de courage et d’acharnement, elle avait toujours obtenue ce qu’elle désirait profondément.

Elle avait réussi ses études avec brio et épousée le plus beau garçon du campus. Puis, elle s’était lancée en politique avec tout autant de faciliter, d’abord comme simple consultante, puis gravissant les échelons au fur et à mesure des années.

Ses détracteurs tentèrent à plusieurs reprises d’utiliser sa grossesse comme une arme, mais Leia ne les laissa pas détruire ses ambitions. Après des années d’efforts, elle fut enfin élue Sénatrice de son état.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire ce qu’elle avait construit ; sa vie semblait parfaite à tout égard.

Le futur était écrit, l’imprévu n’avait pas sa place dans ce qu’elle avait planifiée avec tant de minutie : Son fils, celui en qui elle plaçait tous ses espoirs, serait diplômé de la même Université qu’elle et son père. Puis il finirait par prendre la tête de l’entreprise paternelle, développant les marchés et pérennisant la société. Il épouserait une jeune femme, intelligente et agréable, avec qui il aurait 2 enfants. Elle arrêterait alors sa carrière politique pour se consacrer à sa famille et profiter de ses vieux jours.

_Et puis, son fils avait disparu._

Emportant avec lui ses rêves et ses espoirs.

La vie l’avait fait chavirer et la mère de famille ne s’en était jamais remise. Le destin s’était de nouveau acharné contre elle lorsque son mari avait suivi la même direction que son fils. Et même si, contrairement à Ben, le corps de Han avait été découvert dans un piteux état, elle refusait de croire qu’il était arrivé la même chose à son enfant. Enterré l’homme qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout fut abominable. Elle cru qu’après ce-jour, elle n’aurait plus jamais droit au bonheur.

Une lente descente en enfer démarra pour l’ancienne sénatrice ; elle s’enferma chez elle, vivant à l’abri de l’univers qui la faisait tant souffrir.

.

Malgré la solitude et la douleur omniprésente liée à la perte des deux hommes de sa vie, Leïa restait une femme élégante et hypnotique. Le temps avait creusé son visage et blanchie ses cheveux, mais elle était toujours d’une rare beauté.

Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle, plus cher sans doute que l’intégralité de la garde-robe de Rey. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur le sommet de sa tête en une coiffure compliquée et élaborée.

Son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de celui de son fils. Ses premières paroles furent ;

\- Je dois être en plein rêve.

Ce à quoi Ben répondit :

\- Je suis là. Ce n’est pas un rêve.

Leïa descendit la dernière marche de l’escalier et s’avança d’un pas hésitant vers eux. Rey tira sur son bras et se détacha enfin de l’étreinte de Ben afin que celui-ci s’approche à son tour de sa mère.

Le rapprochement sembla durer une éternité. Lorsqu’ils se firent enfin face, Leïa leva la main et la déposa avec hésitation sur la joue de son fils.

\- Tu es exactement comme je l’avais imaginé, murmura-t-elle. Si grand et si beau. Tu ressembles tant à ton père.

Ben pencha légèrement la tête, accentuant le contact avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, réprimant une violente envie de pleurer.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Lui demanda la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- C’est une très longue histoire, souffla Ben.

\- Ça m’est égal, lui répondit-elle. Le plus important, c’est que tu sois enfin là. A la maison.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Leïa attira Ben dans ses bras. Le demi-géant sembla redevenir un petit garçon se blottissant dans les bras de sa maman. Il ferma les yeux et laissa, malgré lui, quelques larmes glisser le long de ses propres joues.

Face à cette vision débordante d’amour, Rey sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de pleurer, encore moins lorsque cela ne la concerner pas directement. Pourtant, apercevoir Ben aussi heureux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle renifla le plus silencieusement possible afin d’éviter de gâcher l’instant.

Sans relâcher son fils, Leïa lui avoua :

\- Je savais que tu étais en vie, je l’ai toujours su.

Elle se recula légèrement afin d’admirer Ben et essuya les larmes qui avaient glissées le long de ses joues, puis les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir…

\- Shhh, ne t’excuse pas. Quoi qu’il se soit passé, je suis certaine que ce n’était ta faute. Nous aurons tout le loisir d’en parler, maintenant que tu es enfin de retour. Nous avons 13 années à rattraper. D’ailleurs, tu vas commencer par me présenter la jeune femme qui se trouve derrière nous !

Et soudainement, ce fut comme si toutes les années d’horreur et de tristesse qu’elle avait difficilement traversés avaient disparues. Leïa redevint la femme qu’elle était avant que tout ne vole en éclat, souriante et pleine de vie. Elle se sentait de nouveau complète, prête à accueillir l’avenir. 

Ben se détacha de l’étreinte de sa mère et tourna la tête en direction de Rey. Cette dernière, soudain au centre de l’attention, sentie ses joues devenir écarlates. Le brun entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et la fit s’approcher.

\- Je te présente Rey. C’est grâce à elle si je suis ici aujourd’hui. Elle… Elle m’a sauvé la vie.

Leïa fit se qui lui sembla être la réaction la plus appropriée : elle attrapa Rey dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Merci Rey. Du fond du cœur, merci.

.

.

Ils discutèrent durant des heures, rattrapant les années avec un flot interminables d’informations. Rey et Ben furent presque noyer sous les nouvelles, mais Leïa était si heureuse de parler avec eux qu’ils n’avaient pas le cœur à l’arrêter.

Ben resta très évasif sur la vie qu’il avait menée durant 13 ans. Sa mère se doutait que son quotidien avait dû être difficile, mais elle refusait de le forcer à lui avouer la vérité, préférant attendre le bon moment. Néanmoins, elle ne pu se contenir concernant les circonstances de leur rencontre et les questions plus ou moins indiscrètes fusèrent.

\- J’étais blessé, mourant même… Rey m’a trouvé et m’a soigné.

\- Ensuite j’ai essayé de le mettre à la porte mais il n’a plus jamais voulu partir, enchaîna Rey afin de détendre l’atmosphère qui s’était soudain alourdit lorsque Leïa avait comprit que son fils avait frôlé de peu la mort.

Un jour, Ben finirait par lui avouer toute la vérité. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait d’admirer la façon dont sa mère rayonnée lorsqu’elle les regardait.

La journée s’enchaina à une vitesse déconcertante. Après avoir dîné, ils s’installèrent sur la terrasse et continuèrent de discuter de tout et n’importe quoi.

Le repas avait été somptueux ; probablement le plus succulent que Rey n’ait jamais mangée. Ben aussi s’était régalé. Rey avait été parfait avec lui, mais les céréales l’avaient très rapidement lassé. Cependant, il avait toujours été trop poli pour lui avouer et de toute façon, il savait que Rey n’avait pas les moyens de lui proposer plus que cela. Elle faisait déjà tant pour lui…

La brunette avait tellement mangé qu’elle tombait presque de fatigue contre l’épaule de Ben. Il faut dire que les deux derniers jours n’avaient pas été de tout repos. Le chemin jusqu’à Los Angeles avait à lui seul était toute une aventure.

\- Mon dieu, je manque à tous mes devoirs… La pauvre enfant est épuisée ! S’exclama Leïa en se relevant subitement.

Rey se redressa vivement, rougissante de honte. Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de côtoyer des gens de la haute société, son attitude était désastreuse et elle s’en voulu immédiatement. Elle baragouina quelques excuses, sentant son visage brûler.

\- Oh mais non, ne t’excuses pas voyons ! Vous… Vous comptez dormir ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Ben se frotta la nuque avec nervosité.

\- Je n’ai pas touché à ta chambre, lui apprit Leïa. Elle est exactement comme à l’époque…

Le brun se tourna vers Rey et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire encourageant et ils finirent par se diriger tous les trois vers la chambre d’adolescent du jeune Ben Solo.

Tandis qu’ils montaient à l’étage, le regard de Rey glissa sur tous les merveilleux détails de la maison ; les lustres imposants, les tapisseries soignées, les rideaux délicats… La décoration était magnifique et Rey avait l’impression de faire bien tâche parmi ce décor digne d’un magazine de décorations.

Leïa s’arrêta face une porte blanche, sur laquelle était indiquée : Ne pas déranger ! Rey ne put retenir un petit rire en imaginant le jeune adolescent rebelle qu’il avait dû être.

Lorsque Ben posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, Rey put apercevoir qu’il tremblait légèrement. Le flot d’émotion devait être difficile à gérer ; il était resté seule pendant tant d’année, loin de ses repères et des gens qu’il aimait.

La chambre de Ben, contrairement au reste de la maison, n’était pas si grande. Sa taille permettait de la rendre beaucoup plus personnelle et chaleureuse. Le sol était recouvert d’une moquette beige et les murs étaient peints en bleu foncé. La décoration n’avait rien d’extravagant, les seuls posters et autres supports étaient accrochés au-dessus de son bureau sur un large panneau de liège.

Rey ne put retenir sa curiosité et son regard glissa sur les nombreuses photos le représentant beaucoup plus jeune.

La plupart du temps, il était entouré par ses amis, toujours souriant et visiblement heureux. Une en particulier attira l’attention de Rey ; Ben devait avoir une quinzaine d’année, ses épaules étaient entourées par le bras d’un homme plus âgé. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en tenues de baseball. Rey supposa qu’il devait s’agir de son père et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir mettre un visage sur l’idée qu’elle se faisait de lui.

La brunette observa une dernière photo avant de se retourner ; Ben accompagnée d’une sublime blonde lors de son bal de promotion.

Elle sentit ses épaules s’affaisser malgré elle, une drôle de sensation se mit à l’envahir. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une femme aussi belle ? Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais… une partie d’elle-même était convaincue qu’il allait vite se lasser d’elle une fois qu’il serait de retour dans _son univers._

Ben et Leïa continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes. Rey quant à elle fit le tour de la chambre à plusieurs reprises, admirant les coupes et récompenses qu’il avait reçu tout au long de sa scolarité.

Une fois sa mère partie, Ben se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et lâcha un long soupire.

\- Je suis épuisé, marmonna-t-il, la tête enfoncée dans la couette.

La brunette retira ses chaussures et le rejoignit timidement sur le lit.

\- Ta mère a l’air d’être une femme merveilleuse.

\- Elle l’est, approuva Ben.

Il tourna la tête et enroula son bras autours du ventre de Rey.

\- C’est tellement bizarre d’être ici. Treize ans se sont écoulées, mais c’est comme si rien n’avait changé. Enfin… Sauf l’absence de mon père. J’aurai aimé qu’il soit présent et que tu le rencontres. Il t’aurait adoré, c’est certain. 


	15. Et ainsi surgit le calme

Rey observa le plafond en silence. Les petites étoiles fluorescentes qui avaient été collées il y a de cela des années étaient toujours présentes.

Elle tentait désespérément de faire taire son cerveau, mais sans succès. Bientôt, la réalité allait la rattraper, et la jeune femme n’était clairement pas prête à affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Pourtant, c’était inévitable.

Ben avait grandit dans le luxe et l’abondance. Sa vie allait bientôt reprendre la ou elle s’était arrêtée. Même après une si longue absence, elle était convaincue qu’il allait parvenir à rebondir et reprendre son existence en main. Il le méritait plus que quiconque.

Le problème, cependant, c’est que Rey n’avait pas sa place dans ce milieu.

Elle n’était rien, personne. Juste une pauvre orpheline sans bonnes manières et sans avenir. A l’annonce de son retour, ses anciennes petites amies allaient sans doute ressurgir, et Rey allait paraitre bien fade face à ces somptueuses blondes Californienne.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi songeuse ?

La voix de Ben la fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Elle se redressa légèrement et tenta de faire comme si de rien était. Mais Ben avait apprit à la connaitre au cours des dernières semaines, il était parfaitement conscient que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Rey… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet par son attitude.

La jeune femme n’était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, mais une vague d’émotions dévastatrices la submergèrent.

Le simple fait d’imaginer son retour en Arizona, seule, sans Ben, lui semblait impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir à sa triste réalité et faire comme si cette parenthèse de bonheur n’avait pas existé, c’était hors de question.

Elle avait beau tenter de repousser ses sentiments, il était évident qu’elle s’était attachée à lui. Beaucoup trop attachée à lui. A tel point qu’elle n’imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.

Une avalanche de larmes se déversa sur son visage.

Ben se redressa à son tour, les sourcils froncés. Il attira la brune dans ses bras dans l’espoir d’apaiser ses pleurs.

Mais à son contact, la crise de Rey redoubla d’intensité. Comment vivre sans son odeur, sans son corps, sans sa voix ? Comment retourner à la réalité sans que son cœur ne se brise éternellement ?

\- Rey… Tu me fais peur, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Murmura-t-il.

Il se recula légèrement, malgré le fait que la jeune femme s’accrocher à lui d’une façon presque désespérée, et encadra son visage à l’aide de ses deux mains. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rey tout en caressant sa peau à l’aide de ses pouces.

\- Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Rey renifla bruyamment.

\- C’est juste que… J’ai tellement peur, bredouilla-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée.

Le froncement de sourcil du garçon s’accentua.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De beaucoup de choses… Murmura-t-elle en reniflant à nouveau, d’une façon tout sauf gracieuse. Tu vas retrouver ta vie, Ben… Les choses vont redevenir normales. Et… Je suis vraiment très contente pour toi, parce que tu mérites vraiment d’être heureux !

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Mais… Tu finiras par te rendre compte que je n’ai pas ma place dans… _Ton monde_. Et, c’est ça qui me fait peur. – _Elle prit une grande inspiration, avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis enchaîna_ – J’ai été seule toute ma vie. Ça ne m’a jamais dérangée, à vrai dire… Je m’étais habituée à la solitude. Mais… Maintenant, je n’ai plus envie d’être seule. Je te veux toi, et personne d’autre.

A nouveau, les gouttes d’eau salés envahir son doux visage. Il n’était pas encore parti ; mais elle ressentait déjà la douleur de son départ.

Ben l’écouta attentivement, abasourdie par ses propos. Il avait beau se répéter ce que Rey venait de lui avouer, il n’était pas certain de comprendre là ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par admettre.

\- C’est pourtant évident, bredouilla Rey en baissant la tête.

Mais Ben n’était pas de cet avis.

\- Rey… Soupira Ben, ne pouvant néanmoins s’empêcher de sourire. Tu crois vraiment que ce qui s’est passé entre nous ne signifie rien pour moi ? Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser repartir au fin fond de l’Arizona, après tous ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

La brunette, la moue boudeuse, hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il y a tellement de jolies filles en Californie. Tu finiras par trouver 100 fois mieux que moi.

Le sourire du garçon disparu. Il venait enfin de réaliser à quel point Rey était persuadée de ne pas être assez bien pour lui… Cette constatation le révolta au plus haut point. Pour la faire taire, et surtout lui faire comprendre à quel point il était fou d’elle, il attrapa sa nuque d’un geste vif et écrasa ses lèvres contres les siennes.

\- Tu es tout ce que je désire Rey. Tu es celle que j’ai attendu désespérément durant des années. Tu me rends fou. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, _jamais._

Rey essuya ses larmes d’un revers de la main. Elle ferma les yeux et se glissa dans les bras du garçon, enfonçant son visage contre son cou.

Son cœur tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle n’avait jamais compté pour personne. Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu dans l’indifférence la plus totale. Mais ce temps était révolu. Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de l’admettre, avant de réaliser qu’elle n’était plus seule.

Ben encercla le corps de la brune, la serrant étroitement contre lui.

Après une longue étreinte réconfortante, Rey lui demanda :

\- Et si nous allions prendre une douche ?

\- Ensemble ?

Rey hocha la tête et se leva du lit. Ben la devança et alla ouvrir une porte qui donnait directement dans sa chambre. La brunette poussa un petit cri d’excitation.

\- Tu as ta propre salle de bain ! s’exclama-t-elle. Enfin… ça ne devrait pas m’étonner, vu la taille de ta maison.

Elle entra dans la pièce avec curiosité. Ce n’était pas une simple petite salle d’eau d’appoint. Non. Il y avait une baignoire ET une douche, ainsi qu’un meuble à double vasque surmonté d’un immense miroir.

\- Je suis certaine que cette salle de bain fait la taille de ma chambre.

\- Hum… Possible, murmura Ben avec une toute autre idée en tête que discuter déco et aménagement de salle de bain.

Il s’avança vers la jeune femme et colla son torse contre son dos. Il écarta, d’un geste délicat, les cheveux masquant sa nuque puis y déposa plusieurs baisers. Lentement, il descendit jusqu’à son épaule, tirant par la même occasion sur la bretelle de son débardeur. Sa main s’aventura progressivement le long de son ventre, effleurant sa peau avec douceur. Ses doigts tracèrent une ligne invisible sur son abdomen qui les guida jusqu’à la frontière de son soutien-gorge. Sa main engloba sa poitrine et Rey lâcha un soupire de satisfaction.

\- Allons sous la douche, souffla la brune en se détachant de lui.

En quelques secondes, ils se déshabillèrent pour se glisser sous le jet d’eau. Les deux amants prirent le temps de s’admirer, l’eau dégoulinant le long de leurs corps.

Rey enroula ses bras autours de la nuque de Ben. Ce dernier s’avança vers elle et picora ses lèvres. Les seins de Rey pointèrent contre son torse et un rauque de plaisir lui échappa. Sa bouche descendit contre la courbe fragile de sa gorge, sa langue traçant le schéma de ses veines. Ses lèvres s’arrêtèrent sur l’auréole de son sein droit, il prit son mamelon en bouche et l’aspira. Rey se mit à couiner de plaisir, le laissant s’occuper de sa poitrine avec une dévotion toute particulière.

Lorsqu’il se recula soudainement, la brunette protesta. Mais lorsqu’il tomba à genoux face à elle, sa protestation se transforma en une excitation toute particulière. Le voir dans cette position fit grimper soudainement la température de son corps, elle se dandina d’impatience.

Ses mains, imposantes et puissantes, s’enroulèrent autours de ses hanches. Sa bouche traîna lentement le long de ses cuisses jusqu’à arriver au sommet de toutes ses convoitises. Rey laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, la bouche entre ouverte.

C’était la toute première fois qu’un homme lui faisait _ça, là._ Et si elle avait su à quel point la sensation était merveilleuse, elle l’aurait supplié de lui faire ce plaisir plus tôt.

La façon qu’avait sa langue de se glisser dans ses plis les plus intimes étaient extraordinaires. Elle s’accrocha à sa tignasse d’une façon presque désespérée, terrassée par le plaisir. Lorsque ses dents raclèrent son petit bourgeon de nerf, pour ensuite l’aspirer, s’en fut trop pour la jeune femme.

Rey sentit ses jambes trembler, son ventre se contracta et le prénom de Ben résonna dans toute la salle de bain. S’il n’avait pas saisi ses hanches pour la maintenir contre lui, elle se serait sans doute effondrée de plaisir.

Ben s’essuya rapidement la bouche et se releva sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

\- Wow… marmonna Rey, encore sous le choc de l’orgasme.

Après s’êtres lavés mutuellement, ils s’extirpèrent de la douche.

Rey, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, ouvrit la penderie du brun à la recherche d’un tee-shirt qu’elle pourrait lui emprunter. Elle en attrapa un au hasard, le déplia puis l’enfila. Lorsqu’elle sortit du placard, Ben s’était déjà glissé sous la couette et la brunette se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Elle se coucha contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Ben glissa un bras autours de ses épaules, enroulant l’un de ses doigts autours de l’une des mèches de cheveux de Rey.

Les deux amants étaient plus paisibles que jamais. Rien, n’y personne, ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils s’endormirent, là, dans le lit qu’occuper Ben, 13 ans auparavant.


	16. Et ainsi surgit l'épilogue

Ben Solo avait dans les mains un précieux document. Il avait également, au fin fond de sa poche de pantalon, une boite toute aussi importante, mais qui allait attendre encore un peu.

L’enveloppe était large et épaisse, il savait parfaitement ce qu’elle contenait, mais il refusait de l’ouvrir afin de ne pas gâcher sa surprise.

Le jeune homme était aussi excité qu’un enfant le matin de noël, à vrai dire, il trépignait même d’impatience. Il remonta l’allée menant jusqu’à la maison d’un pas pressé et une fois à l’intérieur se mit à la recherche de Rey.

En quelques mois, une routine agréable et paisible s’était installée.

Ben avait fait ses débuts dans l’entreprise de son père, emmagasinant toutes les informations nécessaires pour succéder à celui qui avait prit la place de son père peu de temps après son décès, c’est-à-dire son oncle, Luke.

Ce dernier avait hâte de prendre sa retraite et attendait avec impatience le jour où il allait céder sa place à son neveu. Il avait accepté d’être nommé à la tête de l’entreprise uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et soutenir les salariés, mais diriger des centaines de personnes n’était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Ben, en revanche, semblait être né pour cela. Il avait une autorité naturelle et un sens des affaires très précis.

Le jeune couple vivait dans la maison familiale depuis leur arrivée en Californie. Les évènements s’étaient enchainés si rapidement que la question ne s’était pas encore réellement posée. Mais Ben avait réfléchit à beaucoup de choses, ces derniers jours, et il avait hâte d’en faire part à Rey.

Il trouva d’ailleurs cette dernière, après quelques minutes de recherche, assise dans l’un des fauteuils du jardin, profitant du soleil tout en lisant un épais bouquin. Lorsqu’elle le vit arriver, elle leva immédiatement la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ben, toujours aussi impatient, avança jusqu’à elle. Il déposa un bref baiser sur sa bouche et lui tandis l’enveloppe.

La brunette fronça les sourcils et attrapa les documents.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Ben haussa les épaules en faisant mine de rien.

Lorsque les yeux de Rey se posèrent sur l’adresse de l’expéditeur, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer.

Il était indiqué, en haut à gauche : _« Université des sciences de la santé, Pomona, Californie »._

Les doigts de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler, elle jeta un bref regard vers Ben, mais celui-ci l’intima d’ouvrir l’enveloppe. Elle s’empara du courrier principal et fit glisser ses yeux sur les premières lignes, lisant à voix haute :

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncez que votre candidature a été retenue pour le programme de santé vétérinaire.

Rey lâcha la feuille et posa une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Une vague de joie s’empara de tout son être. Elle se releva d’un bon et sauta dans les bras de Ben. Ce dernier l’attrapa par les hanches et Rey enroula ses jambes autours de lui.

\- Je n’arrive pas à y croire ! S’exclama-t-elle avant d’écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Ben.

\- Tu le mérites, lui répondit le brun en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient glissées le long de ses joues.

Elle l’embrassa, encore et encore, plus reconnaissante que jamais.

Ben l’avait aidé à sortir de la misère, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui donnait désormais l’opportunité de devenir quelqu’un, pour de vrai.

Aller à l’Université avait toujours été l’un de ses plus grands rêves, mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Une fois son diplôme en poche, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même… Elle gagnerait un véritable salaire et n’aurait pas à dépendre de qui que ce soit… Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, au vu du nombre de mois s’étant écoulés depuis qu’elle avait fait la rencontre du loup-garou, Rey s’était résigné à admettre qu’elle n’était pas en train de rêver.

Après une longue étreinte, Ben la déposa par terre et se recula. Rey était tellement sous le choc qu’elle ne remarqua absolument pas ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

Lorsqu’il posa un genou à terre, un écrin en velours rouge entre les mains, elle manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

Rey observa la scène, le souffle court, gravant ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes avant même qu’il n’ait prononcé le moindre mot.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais te demander ça… Commença Ben d’une voix mal assurée. Mais… Je suis incapable de trouver des mots assez forts pour t’exprimer à quel point… Je suis reconnaissant de t’avoir rencontré, à quel point je suis l’homme le plus chanceux de t’avoir à mes côtés. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde ou tes yeux se sont posés sur moi. Tu m’as accepté sans te poser de question, sans aucun jugement. Et chaque jour qui passe, même si cela parait impossible, je continu de t’aimer encore un peu plus. Alors… - sa voix craqua légèrement – Rey, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ?

Les jambes de la jeune femme la lâchèrent. Elle tomba à genoux face à lui, hochant la tête sans être capable de répondre tellement elle était submergée par l’émotion. Des larmes de bonheur inondèrent ses joues, coulant sans discontinuer. Ben attrapa sa nuque et l’embrassa avec passion.

\- Est-ce que c’est un oui ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, sans réellement relâcher sa bouche.

\- Oui, oui. Milles fois oui, souffla la brune en l’embrassant à nouveau.

Après une longue série de baisers enflammés, Ben se détacha de Rey. Il s’empara de la petite boite et attrapa la somptueuse bague qu’elle contenait.

La brunette observa les diamants avec stupéfaction, subjuguée par la beauté des pierres. Même dans un rêve, elle ne se serait pas permise d’imaginer posséder un bijou aussi magnifique et dispendieux. Lorsqu’il glissa l’anneau à son annulaire, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle fit bouger ses doigts, admirant sa bague de fiançailles. Ben déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

\- Elle est magnifique. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Bredouilla Rey, submergée par la joie.

\- J’ai une dernière surprise pour toi, lui murmura-t-il en l’aidant à se relever.

\- Quoi ? Je pense qu’une admission à l’université et une demande en mariage, c’est déjà bien suffisant pour aujourd’hui. Je vais finir par me dessécher si tu continu de me faire pleurer !

.

.

Après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures, Rey avait rejoint Ben dans le garage. Il était déjà installé au volant de la voiture. La brune prit place à ses côtés, impatiente de découvrir qu’elle pouvait être sa dernière surprise.

Ben s’inséra dans la circulation, gardant le silence malgré les nombreuses questions que Rey lui posa. La brunette était toute excitée, admirant sans cesse la bague à son doigt.

Ils roulèrent une bonne dizaine de minute avant que le garçon lui fournisse un foulard.

\- Cache tes yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors qu’elle dissimulait ses yeux sous le tissu, l’impatience de Rey devint de plus en plus insoutenable.

Heureusement, elle n’eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Ben coupa le moteur puis fit le tour de la voiture afin d’aider Rey à s’en extirper. Ils firent quelques pas, puis s’arrêtèrent.

Le brun se plaça derrière Rey, enroula un bras autours d’elle, puis défit très lentement le bandeau à l’aide de son autre main.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le temps que sa vision s’habitue à la clarté, puis laissa son regard parcourir son environnement.

Face à eux se trouvait une somptueuse maison. Elle n’était pas aussi grande que la maison familiale des Solo, mais elle paraissait parfaite aux yeux de Rey.

La propriété semblait coupée du monde, laissant l’agitation infernale de la ville de côté. Un grand parc boisé entourait la maison, les sapins et autres espèces d’arbres majestueux dominer les alentours.

Ben entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Rey et la conduisit vers l’imposante porte d’entrée en bois massif. Il l’ouvrit avec facilité, malgré le poids évident, et laissa le temps à Rey d’admirer l’entrée de la maison.

\- C’est magnifique, fut la seule chose qu’elle trouva à dire.

La jeune femme était bouche-bée ; persuadée que Ben avait louée la demeure le temps d’un week-end afin de fêter leurs fiançailles.

\- Bienvenue chez nous.

Le cœur de la brune rata plusieurs battements. Elle se tourna vers le garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C’est impossible ! S’écria-t-elle.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ben. Il haussa les épaules tout en hochant la tête.

\- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Ça fait beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles dans une seule journée… Est-ce que c’est pour de vrai ? J’ai l’impression d’halluciner… Cette maison est tellement belle…

La brunette était sous le choc. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Quelle pièce souhaites-tu visiter en premier ?

Une étincelle s’alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun, et lui dit, avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- La chambre.

Il n’en fallu pas plus à Ben. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à l’étage. En moins d’une minute, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Mais Rey ne prit pas la peine d’admirer la pièce, elle attira Ben dans ses bras et ils roulèrent sur le lit sans se détacher l’un de l’autre.

\- Je t’aime, lui murmura Rey.

\- Je sais.

Rey l’embrassa tendrement. Ben caressa la joue de la jeune fille, puis glissa son visage contre son cou.

\- Je t’aime aussi, ajouta-t-il.

_______

Voilà voilà. une fin bien mielleuse et irréaliste comme je les aimes! 


End file.
